Not This Year
by Thunder Ice
Summary: It's Hearts and Hooves Day again in Ponyville, and like the other two since you arrived in town, you're all by yourself. But this time, you decide to change that by telling the one you love just how you feel about her. But as you walk into her home, you begin to hear strange noises emitting from her bedroom. You were in for more than just a surprise. OLD STORY FROM 2014
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old story from 2014 and early 2015. I'm transferring these here from FIMfiction. Why?**

 **Well, not everybody visits FIM or likes it. Plus, a lot of people probably think I haven't written stuff in years.**

 **So I guess to them, this is a new story?**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Hearts and Hooves Day.

It's a holiday somewhat enjoyed by many. It gives them the ability to give each other gifts, share hugs and kisses, but mostly, it allows others to find that very special somepony in their lives. Sometimes, some can be lucky on this day. Others will most likely spend it alone at home while eating a tub of ice cream.

You were the latter of those ponies, though you don't exactly gobble down frozen dairy products and wallow in sorrow because you didn't get your loved one today. There were 364 other days to find that special someone. Or 365, counting the leap year in February.

For the past few Hearts and Hooves Days since your graduation from High School five years ago, you usually spent the day alone, mostly because in your High School and Middle School years, every time you asked a girl out, they would always make an excuse to not spend time with you, always going for the guys that looked handsomer than you. Most mares then and even now only seem to take stallions that look handsome, probably not even caring if one had a history of abusing ponies in their time. It was all about the tattoos and big ass scars.

...

Okay, maybe not like that, but they always cared about bad boys.

However, that was usually seen in the town you lived in. That town and its inhabitants was why you left it once you got out of college. With enough money, you took yourself to Ponyville, one of the nicest towns you could ever visit. And the best part is: Those in relationships looked like normal couples. They weren't the couples with really cute girls who stayed with strong and most likely abusive stallions who do nothing but drink beer and fight others.

The status of some of the towns around Equestria made it feel like something out of a really bad fanfiction, but you never pondered on the topic, mostly because you didn't really care. You were glad you landed in a good town. Especially a town with a really cute librarian.

And by cute, you meant absolutely bucking adorable.

You remember her name quite clearly: Twilight Sparkle.

It was a name that never seemed to leave your mind. Day and night, you would just think of the name. You couldn't really help it. You couldn't tell if it was because of how she said it or what. It'd be creepy to some, others would think it was just romantic, or maybe just cute in a kidly way.

You could remember the first day you met her. It was not long after you moved to Ponyville when you unintentionally bumped into her into the downtown market. You quickly apologized, and she giggled in a really cute way, saying it was no problem. You allowed to help her pick up and carry whatever she dropped, and she thanked you for doing so while you headed back to her house. On the way, she introduced herself, giving you her full name, and you did the same in return, while also taking in the memory of her name.

Twilight Sparkle.

After a bit of talking, you reached the house, you handed her the supplies, and she thanked you while saying your name, even giving you a hug before bidding you goodbye for now, hoping you two could meet up again sometime.

It was then that you realized.

You were in love.

You were in love with Twilight Sparkle.

Every time you thought of the name or said the name out loud in the lonely comfort of your own home, you always seemed to have a tingly sensation going down your back. It would tickle and you would smile, but you would quickly try to stop it as it just felt and looked very weird. Luckily, no one saw you.

After that encounter with Twilight, you came back the very next day to talk and hang out with her. Then the day after that. And the day after that. And the one after that. And on and on and on.

Very quickly, you became friends all the way to BEST friends, one of her six, in fact, one being a purple dragon named Spike. You were also introduced to her other friends, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity. You didn't know who they were, but upon the discovery that they were the famous Elements of Harmony, you nearly squealed in delight, which was something stallions probably shouldn't be doing.

You met THE Elements of Harmony.

And you were in love with the Element of Magic.

Having a crush seemed to get better and better for you. Being in love with a hero to an entire land, and a Princess too!

Yes, she is a Princess. Around a year or so after you met Twilight, you found out by complete surprise and shock that she not only received wings, but had a coronation that would deem her as Equestria's newest Princess.

It seemed that the lord above had given notice of your crush, the "lord" being Princess Celestia. Ponies did have their opinion in a supernatural being watching over us and the rest of the universe, but really, you didn't believe in that.

 _But that's really not important. I seem to be getting off track of what I was explaining. Apologies. Shall we get on with the story? Good, let's begin._

Today was Hearts and Hooves Day. This day of Hearts and Hooves Day was the second one you "celebrated" in Ponyville. "Celebrated" quoted because you never spend much time with anyone. You usually spend your day at home, listening to the radios or trying to fix the broken remote to the radio, only to fail every time.

 _Eh,_ you thought, _I was never good at fixing things anyway._

You would spend your day mostly drinking a bit of coffee, looking out the window, and maybe having a sandwich or two while you were at it. But while you were busy doing the things you usually do, the thought of her came back to you. Even her name.

Twilight Sparkle.

You've had a crush on her for well over two and a half years by now. She's never noticed, but maybe she did get a hint whenever you partially blushed and pulled a Fluttershy on her.

Every time you hear her talk, your heart seems to pound much faster and much harder than normal. You begin to sweat slightly and blush. You have a hard time speaking. Yet...she doesn't really seem to think anything of your known love. If anything, she probably thinks you're just nervous.

But you thought that several times, calling yourself stupid every time.

For a few minutes before the clock hit three, you sit on the couch in the living room. You begin having a nervous mental talk with yourself.

 _Should I tell Twilight how I feel?_

 _[Yes, yes, you should! You two are perfect together!]_

 _But...what if she doesn't like me back? What if I'm...you know...not her type?_

 _[Hey, this isn't your hometown! You saw the couples around Ponyville! They don't look out of whack like it is there!]_

 _I know, I know...but still...what if she's interested in the...nerdy types?_

 _[Then she's gonna have a hell of a time trying to find another nerd around here! Any guy would be lucky to have a piece of ass like her-]_

You cut off the mental conversation with your subconscious, knowing it was bound to get out of hoof rather quick in a rather mature way.

...Well...not that you cared, anyway. You knew that was just yourself talking to...well...yourself.

...

Alienation does a strange thing to one's brain after a while.

But nonetheless, you begin to ponder at the thought. Should you sit here, do nothing, and waste yet another Hearts and Hooves Day by yourself, or do you suck it up and tell her? The thought lingered on for a good couple of minutes, up until the clock struck three o'clock, but after another minute, you came up with the answer.

"Screw it, I'm going over there," you say with a bit of confidence in your voice.

[Atta boy], your mind hollers to you, ignoring it as you get up off the couch, grab a coat [being the middle of winter], put on your glasses, and walk out the front door, locking it behind you.

 _Here we go_ , you think, as you head straight for Twilight's house.

Ponyville being big, and you being on the other side of town, it would take a few minutes to make it to Twilight's. Along the way, you were greeted by some of the townfolk, greeting them back as you crossed paths. You watched as children played in the snow, making the occasional snow-angel or snow pony, maybe even having a snowball fight.

One thing that didn't surprise you was the occasional dessert tray that was put on display near Sugarcube Corner. Ponies, young and old, would either get samples or buy the treats that were put on display. It would sometimes be brownies, cookies, fudge, even cake. Today, it was fudge.

While you necessarily aren't hungry for fudge at the moment, you decide it would be nice to get Twilight a bit of a present, even if it isn't the best present.

You were never good at presents, anyway.

Walking over to the stand where the fudge squares were placed, you were greeted with a winter-clothed Pinkie Pie, still as jumpy and excited as ever. You had to admit, she looked very cute in her winter wear.

She greets you with your name, smiling like a child, before asking if you're having a fun day today.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

"So, whatcha doin' today? Got anypony _special_ this year, huh, huh?" Pinkie asked, bouncing her eyebrows up and down and hopping.

"Uh...kinda. I'm actually on my way to their house right now; just decided to pick up something good for them."

As Pinkie packed some fudge in a bag and handed it to you, and you handed her the required payment, she said happily, "Aww, that's so sweet! I'm sure Twilight will be all nice and warm knowing you did that for her!"

As you grab the bag, you stop, eyes slightly widened, staring at Pinkie, who seems to be grinning at you, while you stand confused. She doesn't notice anything unusual with what she just said, like it was common for her to say something like that out of the blue, or in this case, the white.

"I...uh...um...Pinkie, how, exactly, did you know that I was visiting Twilight?"

Pinkie's only response:

"Just a hunch," never ceasing her grinning.

Other than the constant chattering and cheering of ponies and children, it was awkwardly silent between the two of you, continuously staring at each other for a good five to ten seconds, you frowning, confused, and Pinkie grinning, not confused in the least.

You were the first to break the silence.

"Uh...huh. Well...see you later...then?"

The confusion still lingers on, and so does Pinkie's grin, even as you walk away. You ignore the confusion and wave Pinkie goodbye, but's she's already paid attention to other customers.

Bag of warm fudge in your satchel, you continue to make your way to Twilight's home. Along the way, you happen to run into the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rather than crusading into gaining their Cutie Marks, they decide to spend the day having fun with...you're...guessing those are their special someponies.

While you don't recognize the first two, you do recognize one of them as Rumble, hanging out with Scootaloo. The other two, you've never met.

As the group passes by you, Apple Bloom greets you, as well as the other two once they notice you're there.

"Hey, girls," you reply back. "What's going on today?"

"Nothin'," Apple Bloom replies back. "Just havin' fun."

Looking at the others, you notice Scootaloo and Rumble embracing each other with their wings, smiling.

"I see that," you respond with a smirk at the two. They both blush.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle speaks up with, "Sorry, gotta run!" and in five seconds, they disappear from your sight, smiling and giggling like gossipers.

"That was short," you remark, before continuing.

Turning corners and walking through the busy streets of Ponyville, you soon enough come across Golden Oaks Library, mostly known as Twilight's home.

It never became an eyesore to you. Every time, every day, you would see this massive tree standing out around dozens of regular homes, and you would smile, remembering that this was the home of the girl you fell in love with so long ago, and are now somewhat ready to admit that truth to her.

You walk up to the door, and the first thing you notice is that the door has the "closed" sign hung on it. It'd make sense, seeing as how today's a holiday, but it's a bit sad, seeing as how no one would be seeing Twilight today. You decide to change that.

Ignoring the sign, you grab the doorknob and begin to twist it, surprised to see that the door wasn't locked. That must mean Spike was probably out. That, or Twilight was out instead and Spike was watching the house/cleaning up.

Continuing, you slowly push open the door, noticing that it didn't make a single creek.

The first thing you notice inside is that all of the lights are off. The lamps, the ceiling lights, everything, even Spike's night light. The second noticeable thing was that all of the windows were covered by curtains, encasing the entire Library in a dark and depressing shade of gray. The third noticeable thing was that some books were scattered around the floor. Looking closer at them, you notice that they're books about romance tips, such as, "How to Find Love," or "Romantic Pick-up Lines," and even "Is It Love at First Sight?"

The third book made you a bit questionable, but nonetheless, you decided to look for Twilight. Closing the door behind you, hearing the silent click, you begin to explore the library. The first place you check is the kitchen, as it's the only other room on the first floor. Looking around, you notice she's not downstairs, but you do happen to notice the wine on the table.

Exiting the kitchen, you decide to head downwards to the basement, seeing if Twilight might have been working on something downstairs. Being Hearts and Hooves Day, you'd probably think she's working on some love potion, but you remember how the last Hearts and Hooves Day went with Big Mac and Cheerilee when the CMC made one. And you're sure she'd reconsider when it comes to the "Want it, Need it" spell.

Reaching the basement, you are greeted with another set of bookshelves, but there also stands tables with test tubes, some empty, others filled with strange, colored fluids that you don't plan on drinking anytime soon.

Ignoring them, you go back upstairs. As you make it back up to the first floor, you think of the other rooms that Twilight's house contains. Obviously, the main Library, the living room, and the kitchen. Though you haven't checked the living room.

You decide to explore the living room next before going upstairs. As you walk through the small hallway, you notice only two doors: One for the living room, and another for the downstairs bathroom, you notice as you open the door to observe, before closing it again.

Continuing, you make it to the door leading into the living room. Opening it, you are greeted with a rather colorful room, assorted with bookshelves, a velvet colored carpet-of course-a love seat and family couch, and an ETV, or Equestrian Television. You never got around to ever buying one. They mostly showed old short films from 100 years ago, almost all of them you've watched. You're waiting for the day that a longer, colored, and sound film comes to, especially with the technology Equestria has today.

Next to you, a cabinet with an assortment of drawers stands next to you. Opening the top drawer, you see mostly just papers and pens, all neatly lined in a proper manner.

 _Typical Twilight,_ you think as you observe.

The middle drawer, however, is sweaters and socks. There's marker writing in a small empty spot all the way to the right, reading, "Winter Only."

You found the socks to be cute; you could already imagine Twilight sitting on the couch, all snuggled up, wearing a pair while in a cozy sweater. You smile stupidly at the thought, but stop before it turned into something rather explicit, even for you.

Closing the drawer, you open up the very bottom, and you open your eyes at what you see.

The drawer contained every gift you had ever given to Twilight. The first thing to catch your eye was the special book that you had given to her on her birthday two years ago. In your opinion, and even Twilight's opinion, it was the most memorable, and possibly the best, birthday she had so far. Thinking back to it now, you could still remember the smile on her face...

 _===2 Years Ago==_

 _"Surprise!" You and a large group of ponies-mostly Pinkie-shouted from behind couches and tables as Twilight opened the front door to the Library. At first, there was absolute shock on her face, almost for it to be hilarious, but it quickly turned into a smile when she saw everything. The streamers, the balloons, and even the large banner hanging overhead that said,_ "Happy 21st Birthday, Twilight!"

 _You still think putting the age wasn't really needed, but you paid it no mind. It wasn't a bother to you or anyone else, especially Twilight._

 _"Happy birthday, egghead!" Rainbow Dash spoke up as she flew towards the velvet pony. "We really gotcha, didn't we?"_

 _Twilight didn't reply, but all she did was nod while still grinning...and even blushing, possibly from embarrassment, but you couldn't tell._

 _You watched as Twilight's parents came over, hugging and wishing her a happy birthday. After that, the other girls came over, all wishing her the same, Pinkie telling everyone to have fun and enjoy the party, also making sure the "party girl" was having a good time as well, Twilight blushing slightly from it._

 _For a good hour and a half, everyone talked, danced to some music, and played some party games. The children, mostly the CMC and a couple of their friends, came over to wish Twilight a happy birthday, before having some cupcakes and watching some old child friendly films. The party eventually took a part of itself outside, a small group of ponies doing a challenge to see who would withstand a bucket of ice cold water dropped on their head._

 _You thought it was honestly stupid, so you didn't participate in it, but it was a bit funny, to be honest, to watch others do it. The small group doing the challenge even challenged Twilight to try it out. At first, she didn't want to, but she decided that it was her birthday, even saying that she only lives once._

 _She was still shivering even an hour after she did it, but she won the challenge._

 _Two hours into the party, Pinkie announced that it was time for the "party girl" to open the presents._

 _The first came from Pinkie Pie-because why not?-who stood up taller than most ponies, grinning with glee as Twilight opened her present. Expecting it to be a party cannon or confetti explosion, you were surprised when you saw that it was really a pink and velvet necklace, containing a little opening with photos of the two engraved._

 _You swore you could see Twilight tearing up a bit as she saw it. She thanked Pinkie and hugged her for a good few moments that were very well spent._

 _Fluttershy was next. The present wasn't as good as the last, but Twilight still thanked the shy Pegasus for the present. It was a year's worth of Owl food, just for Owlowicious, at the time, Twilight's new pet Owl. The two exchanged a shy, but cute little hug._

 _Rainbow's gift was a pendant, with Twilight's cutie mark engraved in it, even sparkling in the lights above. Twilight loved it, judging by the smile, one you always found not just pretty, but so so cute. She hugged her rainbow maned best friend, never taking that cute little grin off her adorkable face._

 _Rarity's gift was a beautiful dress, hoof-crafted herself. She explained that she wanted to do something that took effort at her own hooves than simple sewing technology. Twilight thanked her for the effort she put into it, even apologizing for making her do that. The marshmallow colored pony said that it was no problem. The two exchanged hugs and cheek rubs._

 _Applejack's gift was simple. She said she couldn't think of what to get her for her birthday, and was truly sorry, hoping that this would make up for it. The gift was a stetson, similar to Applejack's own. But the hat was colored to be velvet, the same color as Twilight's own fur. Her cutie mark was engraved on both sides of the hat, and on the inside were the initials_ TS. _Applejack apologized a second time for it not being the best gift she had been given._

 _The orange pony was greeted with a warming hug, as well as a remark by the Unicorn, saying she loved it, thanking her for it. Proving it, she even put the hat on, never taking it off, even after the party ended._

 _Then came your gift._

 _Twilight could already tell that it was a book, judging by its shape. You could see her quite excited to open it, as she was opening this one faster than the previous ones, not to mention the massive grin on her face. Even Rainbow was laughing quietly at her excitement, even whispering, "Egghead," only for Applejack to elbow her immediately after. Rainbow stopped making witty remarks for a little while._

 _Twilight, expecting it to be a book, literally dropped her jaw at the site of what she had in her very own hooves._

 _"I...Is...this..."_

 _You nod as she stares at you, then back to the book, or rather, journal._

 _Held within her very hooves was Starswirl The Bearded's journal itself. While you necessarily didn't find it yourself, you happened to know a few friends who have a habit of digging through cave systems and dirt. They found the book and hoofed it to you, suggesting giving it to Twilight instead of a museum. Keeping that in mind, you saved the book for just this moment._

 _You swore you saw Twilight tearing up. She started rapidly looking through the book, seeing if it was nothing but a joke. But it wasn't. The pages were done in his hoofwriting, from the first entry at age 11 to his last entry at age 97. Sure, a couple of pages had been missing, but Twilight looked like she cared not in the least._

 _Before you could say anything, you were tackled to the ground by the Unicorn, hugged almost to Pinkie Pie strength, constantly having the words "Thank You" being said in your ears again and again. You didn't mind it though. You felt it was a good reaction to a good gift._

 _Then came the kiss._

 _But it wasn't a kiss on the lips, unfortunately. It was just a long, wet, adorable kiss on your left cheek, Twilight making a high pitched moan while doing so. The kiss ended with a big "Mwah!"_

 _Knowing what she did, Twilight blushed and apologized. You paid it no mind, saying it was a nice reward for your gift. She thanked you one last time as she got off you and stood up, helping you off the floor, everyone just staring at both of you, Rainbow snickering, as usual. Twilight's parents stared at her with smiles on her faces, in a "that's cute" kind of way._

 _Regaining yourselves out of the sheer blushes on your faces, you continued the party as if nothing happened._

Thinking of it now, that's probably what strengthened how you felt for her. That one moment, that one kiss, just made you want to have her. But rather than have her, you shied yourself away from her, constantly delaying your moment, even raising the risk of losing her to someone else. And now, you stand here, hoping you aren't too late.

But hey, if you are, it was worth a shot, right?

Continuing to look for Twilight, you head for the stairs of the main room and begin to climb upward. Upon reaching the second floor, you immediately groan at the sight before you.

 _Another hallway. Great,_ you think and sigh. Hallways were always such a bother. Period. But you had to brave through it if you wanted to find Twilight. If she's here, that is.

Rather than going in a complete order, you decide to choose the first door to your right. Opening it, you found it to be the bathroom for the second floor. You had only been to the second floor once, and you never could remember if there was ever a bathroom up here the last time. Maybe it had been recently put in? That, or it's been here the whole time and you just have a poor memory?

In the middle of pondering at the pointless thought, a noise suddenly caught your attention. At first, you were assuming it was the dripping of water from the sink, so you shrugged it off. But as you were ready to leave, a sound almost similar to it sank into your ears, sounding muffled.

 _There it is again,_ you think with curiosity. _The heck is that?_

Allowing the curious part of you to come to life, you decide to inspect the noise. You look to the sink. No water drips out, plus the sound didn't even resemble the sound of water drops, so that's out of the question. Allowing the possibility of it being some kind of animal roaming about, you check on the floor, in the drawers below the sink, and even behind the toilet.

Nope, not an animal.

As you continue to search, the sound occurs again, but much longer than previously and more audible, but still muffled. It sounded as if it was near where the bathtub was. Walking over to the tub, you pull the curtains aside, revealing an empty, dry bathtub. _Of course,_ you think.

Stepping into the bathtub, you begin to lean towards the wall, putting your ear up against it. You're assuming the sound is coming from the wall, or rather, inside of them.

At first, you're assuming it's a rat, burrowing its way into the walls, or the structure of the house creaking, or even-

 _"Oooohhhhh~..."_

...

...Twilight?

 _"A...Aaaaahhhh~..."_

For the first few seconds, you sit there, a blank look on your face, your ear up to the wall, confused and slightly concerned.

Then, the idiot you are, it suddenly hits you.

Twilight was masturbating.

...

 _You were listening to Twilight masturbating._

Your original reaction was to move away from the wall, slowly walk out, back downstairs, and act as if you just entered.

...But instead, you wanted to listen further, assuming you were mistaken. You ponder at the sounds she was making. Maybe it wasn't her masturbating. Maybe it was just her moaning in her sleep, or stretching while making some random noises, maybe even-

 _"Oooohhh...ss-sssoo g-goood~..."_

You disregard any present or future thoughts.

She's definitely masturbating, alright.

But then another thought hits you...

 _What if she isn't masturbating? What if she's..._

 _...having sex?_

For the first few moments, you begin to worry. What if you were too late? What if someone got to her first? The thought of losing her to another was, while not suicidally depressing, it was very heartbreaking to think of. You were head over hooves for Twilight for almost three years. You likely wouldn't take it if everything you did was to be thwarted by some random stallion.

Deciding to continue listening, you closely observe the noises. Every word she says, every movement...every squelch.

Sure, just thinking about that made you sound like an overly-obsessive creep, but you wanted to really be sure without disturbing her-or their-peace.

But as you listen, the sounds stop. Twilight begins to sigh, panting and taking in air. But you hear no other panting sounds as if they were from someone else, and clearly, if a stallion was there, he would've been catching breath. No one is an exception.

You hear Twilight's breathing calm slowly over a minute's time, then hearing gulping, as if she's taking a drink of water. She gulps for a few seconds before putting the glass down, hearing the thud of a glass cup on a table.

"O...Okay," she begins, still sounding exhausted. "...Here we go."

For a second, it was silent, despite her breathing.

Then you hear the sound of an aura forming; a magic aura that only a unicorn could do.

You recognize the sound of the aura as hers, noting that every Unicorn contained a distinct sound for an aura, as strange as it sounds.

Recognizing the sound of her own, you let out a sigh of relief.

She's definitely masturbating.

Still noting that you sound and act like an overly obsessive creep, you want to leave and maybe head downstairs, so once she does come down, you could pretend you just entered. But as you wanted to pull away from the bathroom wall, you only found yourself pulling yourself back against it, your ear still propped up and listening to whatever action was going on.

You wanted to leave.

But your body wouldn't let you.

So you continued to listen and audibly observe.

You listen as the sound of Twilight's aura fills your eardrum. And merely seconds later, you hear the sound of a long, dragged out squelching noise, as if Twilight was inserting something into her...her...nether region. You're thinking the possibility of a sex toy, but you never would think that Twilight would buy anything like that, especially with Spike around. Then again, she does have several hiding spots for it.

For a few seconds, Twilight's breathing steadies, her saying to herself, "Alright..." before seeming to re-position herself.

Then you hear the sound of buzzing, and Twilight's gasp of breath, along with several moans and heavy breaths, ringing in your ears.

That's a sex toy, alright.

Keeping your ear positioned to the wall, you listen as Twilight continues to pleasure herself, using her magic to push the phallic object in and out of her, the sounds of squelching only going faster, signaling the increase of penetration.

Ignoring the scientific thinking for a moment, you notice your wings are stiff as can be, almost nearly pulsating. Hearing Twilight masturbating not too far from you, while slightly creepy, is really turning you on.

You hear Twilight moving about on the bed, as if being pounded from behind. The thought of you kneeling behind her as you pound her repeatedly on the bed, making her scream with pleasure and staining the sheets with not a care in the world, filled your mind. Noticing that you were already beginning to become stiff, you try to block out the thoughts. But your perverted mind is more powerful than your normal mind; your attempt at blocking out the thoughts fail, your shaft continuing to grow to full hardness and length. Not wanting to make the situation worse, you don't touch it and continue listening to Twilight.

A part of you is already feeling ashamed; here you are, in Twilight's bathroom, standing in her bathtub, putting your ear up to HER wall, and listening to HER masturbate not more than 20 hooves from you.

You hate yourself.

But at the same time, you cannot stop listening.

Then again, who would?

Suddenly, you hear Twilight gasping much more loudly than before, the sounds of the sex toy increasing speed, her moans becoming faster and more erratic. She's burying her face into her pillow, you can tell. At first, the only thing she moans is "yes, yes," or "more." Her moans slowly turn into muffled screams of pleasure, uncontrollable screams of absolute ecstasy. The occasional sayings of masturbation, or even sex.

And then you hear whisper something that caught your ears quicker than anything before. For the first few seconds, you disregarded it, shrugging it off as your mind playing games with you, messing with you and pushing you into a false reality.

But then she moans it again. And again. And again. Over and over, before mixing the words, "I love you," but slurred and shaky, and continuing to say it, burying the word into her pillow.

And then you think.

 _That's..._

 _That's MY name..._

You were shocked beyond comprehension. Even your stiff shaft began to soften.

She was saying your name.

...

She was thinking of you...while masturbating.

...

Twilight Sparkle, a girl you loved for 3 years, who you assumed didn't love you back yet, was masturbating TO YOU.

You were completely stunned. You didn't know what to think, what to say, what to do.

The first things, of course, that you did were let your ears down normally-not knowing they were perked up-and let out your breath-not knowing you were holding it, but you let it out slowly and quietly, being careful not to make too much unneeded noise. You tried to calm your movements, just now noticing the slight shaking of your hooves.

But as you did this, Twilight made another noise behind the bathroom wall, perking your ear up against it to listen in.

Her breathing is much more erratic and faster. She's nearly screaming now. The sex toy being pushed in and pulled out several times over and a second increased the speed it went. Twilight began to say words-no matter how incoherent or blurred they would sound. She announced her impending climax to what she called you. You listened further. She moans for "you" to finish within her womb, to "fill my bowl with baby batter."

You nearly laughed at how cheesy it sounded, but you listened further.

She announces her immediate climax, burying her face once more into the pillow. She lets out loud, muffled moans and screams into her headrest, while she assumingly begins to climax. As she has her orgasm, you listen as her aura ceases, you hear a fast thumping noise on the bed, possibly from one of her legs twitching rapidly. She breaths long and hard as she pulls her face away from the pillow, moaning your name slightly and moaning again.

This goes on for almost a full minute. By the time nearly 60 seconds pass, the only thing you hear is Twilight's heavy breathing in and out, as well as faint moans.

As the seconds ticked on, her heavy breathing and moans begin to slowly quiet down, calmer and calmer, until after another minute, they're slow, gentle, and relaxed breaths. Her moans were cracked and tired sounding, implying that the high of her orgasm tuckered her out. You then began to hear her grunt, as if she was struggling. The immediate sounds of the creaking bed possibly implied that she was either trying to get out of bed or was simply trying to get in a proper and relaxed position.

You quickly picked the former and gently hopped out of the bathtub, immediately deciding to get out of there before you were caught.

But you didn't want to leave. Twilight's bed isn't quite far from the door, meaning if you tried to head downstairs, you'd be seen before you even reached the stairs.

But then you think about a plan, but quickly.

 _I could pretend I was walking to her bedroom, as if searching for her,_ you first think. _It's better than trying to run and be embarrassed._

The plan seems cheesy, stupid even, but it's better than nothing.

Slowly, you walk towards the door, gently tip-hoofing it, trying to make as little noise as possible. Upon reaching the door, you gently twist the knob, but rather than slowly push it open, you quickly do it to avoid any creaking noises from happening. With fate on your side, the door didn't creak, and the floorboards made no peep.

Quickly, you tip-hoofed through the doorway, closing the door behind you, making sure it didn't click. _Success,_ you think.

 _Now to mimic stairs._

Gently, you begin to pat your hooves onto the floorboards beneath you, mimicking the sounds of a pony climbing up the stairs, slowly getting louder to mimic them getting closer, before patting them down normally as if you were on the floor.

As you do this, you hear Twilight call out to the noise.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Almost immediately, you reply back.

"Twilight? Where are you?"

As you ask this, she says your name and stutters for a moment to get a good reply out to you.

"I-I'm in the bedroom. Just c-cleaning it up! One second!"

She giggles nervously for a moment, and you begin to hear things shuffling about, possibly her mimicking the sounds of cleaning up. You hear the muffled noise of an object falling to the ground, vibrating on the wooden floor-you knew what it was.

You felt bad about making her having to move things around to make an excuse. Then again, she probably wasn't moving anything, just making random noises. Still.

You continue to walk towards the door before you finally stop directly in front of it. The door is a different color from the rest, a shade of purple with pinkish coloring along the edges of the door. The knob is shaped like Twilight's cutie mark, a star with six points.

Slowly, you reach a hoof out, reaching for the knob, ready to open the door.

But as you do so, the door seems to come to _you_ instead.

The next thing you know, you're lying down on the wooden floor, clutching your head, mostly your snout, engulfed with a heavy aching sensation. Your eyes are clutched tightly shut, but when you open them, you notice that you're a few feet away from where you were originally standing.

 _Was it really that hard?_ you think, still clutching your head.

You hear Twilight shout, "Ohmygosh!" in a really fast manner, before running towards you.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were standing there! I didn't mean to open it like that!"

"I'm alright, don't worry about it."

It was clear that was a lie.

"No, you're not! You got hit too hard! You're already bruising!"

Looking at your right hoof, which took a bit of injury from the scary door, you notice that it's already turning a slight shade of black and purple. You're actually staring at it in amazement, but at the same time, shock.

"Come on," Twilight adds, "I can check it out."

You're not the kind of pony to refuse treatment, especially when it's from the mare of your dreams. Holding your uninjured left hoof over Twilight's shoulder, you, along with Twilight, walk down the hallway, heading for the door leading to the bathroom. As the two of you walk towards it, the both of you notice that _you_ are limping, however, you don't even remember the door hitting your leg at all, but looking down at your right leg, you can already see it looking bruised.

Finally, you two reach the bathroom, opening the door. As you enter, Twilight, using her magic, opens one of the cupboards and takes out a stool that you didn't happen to notice earlier. She sets it down and you carefully sit down on top of it, with her support, of course.

You wince a bit as your leg twitches in pain. As Twilight grabs her medical kit, you see the look of concern on her face as she begins to examine yours, careful not to cause much pain. The feeling of her hooves on your face felt nice and soft, but you wince slightly as she touches your nose; she quickly apologizes.

"It's okay," you tell her, "It's fine."

It was a bit of a lie, but you were assuring her that it was only a minor injury.

"No it's not," she reassures as she slowly observes, "Your nose is broken."

You throw that right out the window. However, you don't remember your face taking that much impact from the door, but the pain that happened every time she touched it even slightly proved you wrong. You believed her, regardless. She wouldn't be the smartest princess in Equestria if she wasn't telling the truth.

Once she finishes examining your nose, she begins to take a look at your bruised hoof. Luckily, she states that it isn't broken, but just slightly fractured, before moving onward to your right hind leg, gently holding it up with both hooves, illuminating it with her horn to get a closer look. As you look down to her, you notice her blushing slightly as she examines it, but you pay no mind to it.

Turning your head to the right, you find yourself looking into the mirror, and you get a good, real look at your face.

Your left eye is slightly black and blue, your right cheek had been bruised heavily, possibly from hitting the floor. Your nose is slightly turned to the right, showing how broken it really was. It didn't hurt for you when you inhaled, so that was good for you.

Looking again at your eyes, you notice your glasses are still intact, but the right lens is heavily cracked. You find yourself baffled at...well, yourself, seeing as how you're just now noticing them. You're surprised they didn't fly off your face. You're glad that they aren't damaged too bad. You could just fix them up when you get home.

It takes a couple more minutes before Twilight finishes her diagnosis on you. She concludes to you that you only have average injuries on your hoof and leg, but your nose is completely broken and dislocated.

But as she finishes her statement, she takes her time, slowly looking back to your face. Her eyes are wide and almost blank-looking, staring directly at you. At first, it creeps you out, but you disregard it.

Slowly, Twilight begins to hold out a hoof towards you, gently reaching towards your nose. She carefully touches your nose, trying to cause as little pain as possible. She keeps her hoof held there for only a few moments before she slowly begins to slide it towards your left cheek, caressing it.

As she does this, you look at her face, specifically her eyes. They look sad, filled with sadness and...regret.

Seconds pass, and her eyes begin to slowly tear up, like she's about to cry.

She says your name gently, sniffling before continuing, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know..."

You never think that Twilight would become this emotional over a simple accident. You couldn't imagine what she could be thinking in that head of hers right now.

 _She's acting like I nearly died from it._

...

You think for a second about what you just thought, and you ponder on it for a second before leaving it alone to die in the back of your mind. A sniffle from Twilight brings you back to reality, and you try to comfort her calmly in any way you could.

Holding your uninjured hoof up, you gently caress her own cheek, slowly reaching towards her tearing eyes. Calmly, you wipe the tears away from her face. You tell her, remark her, that it was okay, that it was simply an accident.

You remark that it was your fault you were standing there in the first place.

She thanks you for wiping the tears out of her eyes, giving you a careful, but warming hug. Carefully, you hug back, gently rubbing her back with your right hoof. She seems to get chills from it; you apologize, but she insists it's okay, remarking for you to keep doing it if you want. You continue to do so.

The two of you sit there, hugging each other somewhat awkwardly, but at the same time, lovingly.

As a minute passes, you notice that the silence is very noticeable, despite the sounds of the heater circulating throughout the structure around you. Trying to end the awkwardness, you ask a question, without even thinking.

"So...what were you doing in your room by yourself?"

Oh, good going, genius. You just did the exact opposite of what you were supposed to do.

Twilight, while not moving from her hug, begins to stutter slightly, trying to come up with an answer. You already regret even asking that question. And you should.

"I-I-I was just l-looking for...uh...n-new spells!"

Playing along, you ask, "What kind of spells?"

Twilight scratches her head, as if trying to remember [or come up with] what "spells" that she was looking for. The questionable and curious look on her face, with the way her ears twitched, made her look even more adorkable than she normally was.

'Adorkable' being a word you made up some time ago. You wonder if that's even a thing somewhere.

"H-Healing spells," she replies moments later. As you were about to add onto the subject, Twilight leaves the bathroom momentarily, giving you a few seconds to fully observe yourself in the mirror. You look about the bathroom after a couple seconds, really taking it in. It's very clean and tidy. While yours is pretty much the same, more or less, it's quite small, compared to this one. You could fit about thirty ponies in here if you wanted.

Not sure why you'd want to fit thirty ponies in here, but still.

Twenty seconds of silence and distant rummaging passes before Twilight returns once more, this time, with a book. The cover reads, _"The Book of Spells That Time Forgot."_

Being a bit of a bookworm yourself, you remember hearing about this book. Apparently, there are very few copies of it, and they're restricted to the public eye, only being available to the highest authority not just in Equestria, but the entire world. Only ponies such as Twilight or Celestia could gain access to it, the reason being because there are spells that have never been quite deemed safe, or so you've heard. You remember one story of a famous pony who used a spell which resulted in complete organ failure, when it was originally designed to "upgrade" the status of the pony body. An ironic spell, you think. It was only used once, and the spell was hidden from the world, in a book, lost for centuries, before being found during an expedition in 414 A.B., around 600 years back.

But enough about history. Back to the present.

Twilight opens the book, flipping from page to page incredibly fast, like she was speed-reading. As she did so, she spoke:

"I've been trying to find some old, ancient spells that could be used for medical aid. Like a spell that could cure dangerous diseases, maybe help the blind see, maybe-..."

She cuts herself off, mid sentence. At first, you want to ask what's wrong. But before you do, she turns her head towards you, but slowly. You watch her eyes; they begin to observe your body. Your hoof, your leg, but mostly, your face.

She finishes her sentence.

"...maybe even heal a broken nose."

You notice that she begins to stare at you, as if lost in a trance. As time persists, you think you see a blush begin to slowly form on her velvet cheeks. Ten seconds pass, and you clear your throat to knock her back into reality. She apologizes, giggling nervously, before continuing.

"And I...think...I found something."

She continues to look through the pages, finally landing upon page 451. Gently, you leaned over towards the book, being careful not to cause more harm to yourself. You would have expected Twilight to keep the book out of your view, but she didn't resist.

As you eyed the page that she pointed to, you began to read what was actually Equestrian language.

 **The Bone Remedy**

 **Used during the times of Starswirl The Bearded in the 3rd and 4th Centuries, the Bone Remedy, as many called it, was used in the medical field, primarily during the times of war, to heal and seemingly repair the broken bones of warriors, even civilians, with no known fault whatsoever. The spell had been conceived by Redemius the Third in 13 B.B [Before Banishment [of Luna]], after he had suffered a severe spinal injury 20 years prior, at age 28.**

 **Redemius had spent the next twenty years of his life since the accident trying to conjure a spell capable to repair a bone's structure. He was claimed to have broken the bones of dogs and cats, attempting the prototype spell on them to see the kinds of effects it would withhold. Every attempt resulted in the deaths of the animals.**

 **After several failed attempts, Redemius eventually attempted the spell on himself, deeming it a success when his spine seemed to reconstruct itself, giving him the ability to walk again. He presented his new spell to the public by purposely breaking his arm and using the spell once more on himself, receiving applause from the crowd.**

 **The spell was locked away from the public when ponies seemed to begin to suffer the same effects as animals when absorbed by the spell sometime around 530 A.B. Some claimed sabotage, others had claimed ponies had [d]evolved their effects to the spell. The spell was hidden away and blanked from the minds of the public, except those of high authority, in risk of others falling victim to the spell.**

 **The writing below is the very writing created by Redemius himself. This spell has not been performed by a single life form since it was locked away in 531 A.B.**

 **USE AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Observing the speech before you, you couldn't understand what it said at all.

At first, you were very skeptical about this spell being used on you. If ponies began to die from having the spell performed on them, you didn't want to be the first victim in nearly 500 years. Twilight noticed your slight nervousness, and quickly noted [nervous herself] to look at the second page. Not jumping to conclusions, you do what she says and look at the second page, apparently continuing on the spell's back-story, giving you relief as you read on.

 **The Bone Remedy [Cont.]**

 **The spell had been locked away within the safety of an underground bunker in 531 A.B [After Banishment [of Luna]], protected by the Karn Sistership in an undisclosed location. Unfortunately, after the group had disbanded a decade later after 337 years in service to Equestria, the location of the bunker was lost for two centuries, un-grounded and discovered by Gallison Frey in 711 A.B.**

 **Remembering what had occurred two hundred years ago, Gallison and few other Unicorns worked to alter the spell's effects to make it less dangerous to use. They were successful, and the spell was used once more. Unfortunately, within a century, the spell began to suffer a different effect. When performed, the performer would be drained of energy almost entirely. While not entirely fatal, few Unicorns have been known to have died from the severe energy exhaustion. The spell is still in use today, but is used very rarely to prevent future casualties.**

You wanted to say something, but Twilight spoke up first.

"I wanted to find someone with injuries to see if it really worked, but well...I couldn't. But seeing as how I...you know..."

Twilight blushed from guilt, it clearly showing upon her face; she looked towards the book again.

"Maybe I...could-"

"No."

Your voice was clear and brute, the most it's ever been in your lifetime, and you said it right in Twilight's face. The pony was startled by your voice, her shaking slightly from it. After she heard what you said, she stopped for a moment, seeming to take in your response. Slowly, she looked towards you, as if you just slapped her across the face. Her blush was gone by now, and she had a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm...I'm sorry?"

You didn't hesitate to respond.

"I said no."

Twilight had look on her face that seemed to say, 'I don't believe it.'

"But...it's not going to hurt you or anything. Didn't you see what it said?"

"Yes."

However, you pointed towards the second paragraph.

"But did you read _that_?" you asked her, a look of concern on your face.

Twilight looked to where you pointed, seeming to read the sentence. Regardless of how much you loved her, sometimes you wanted to wanted to hoof-palm from the things she did or didn't do at times.

It took a few moments for Twilight to read the sentence. When she finished reading the sentence, she turned back towards you, however, you were quicker to speak.

"You don't need to do the spell. It's best to just let this heal on its own. I'm not going to let you hurt or even kill yourself just to mend a broken nose."

"But it's my fault your nose even broke in the first place. I don't want you to be hurt because of something stupid that I did."

Twilight, a blush once more on her cheeks and a slight tear in one eye, held your hooves in hers, making sure to gently hold your injured hoof. The feel of her hooves were warm and inviting, not to mention fluffy. Looking into her eyes, you see sadness, plea, and regret. You would never think that Twilight would be so dramatic over a simple accident.

Then again, she's usually over-dramatic.

"Please...just let me make it up to you. I promise I'll be fine."

You wanted to protest, reject. You really did. But at the same time, you didn't want to hurt Twilight any further and make her feel even more guilty than she does now, or make her stay up and worry about you.

Not to mention that it still hurts like Tartarus and that walking around would probably hurt like Tartarus, as well.

'Why didn't I think about that first?' you think.

Finally, after several moments of silence, along with Twilight's adorable silent plea into your eyes, you make your decision.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour passed since you said "yes," and you were still waiting for her to wake up. You were still hoping for her to wake up.

An hour ago, you allowed Twilight to perform a spell on you to heal your injuries, a spell that had taken lives in the past. In result, she had been drained of nearly all of her energy, and she fell to the bathroom floor. You feared the worst; that she had died by trying to heal a broken nose. You cursed yourself, called yourself an idiot, damning yourself.

But when you felt her pulse, you apologized to yourself, and you accepted said apology, stopping yourself from alienating yourself even more.

You held Twilight upon your back and carried her into her bedroom, though it wasn't as romantic as you wanted it to be. But the moment you walked into the room, the musk immediately caught your nose. Her scent still rang in the air, something she had forgotten to cover. You promised yourself you wouldn't say anything about it and pretended it wasn't there when she woke up.

You gently laid her into her bed, covering her up gently with the blanket and resting her head on the fluffy pillow behind her. It almost seemed to sink into it. Looking at her, she looked quite relaxed. You didn't dare to bother her anymore and decided to let her sleep, gently brushing her hair to the side, caressing her cheek carefully.

To you, it seemed a bit creepy, but you know you were only doing it because you cared about her.

Pass an hour, and you begin to get bored of simply sitting in one single chair.

Wanting to move and keep your muscles active, you get up and walk around the room, observing it slowly and carefully. You were very interested at it all. You had never seen Twilight's room before, other than Spike, obviously because he lives here. Speaking [or thinking] of Spike, you look towards the front of the bed, noticing a small basket sitting in front of it, a blanket and pillow sitting within. You knew he slept in a basket for a while; you overheard a conversation a few months back between him and Twilight, him asking for a bigger basket because of the slight growth spurt he endured.

It wasn't a massive growth spurt, but he was a bit bigger. You reminded him sometimes to lay of the jewels.

He never listened.

Walking over towards the window, you began to observe outside. From here, you were given a great view of nearly the entire town. To the right, you could see town hall. Down the middle, you saw Sugarcube Corner in the distance, Pinkie still sitting there, the only pink dot in the group. The town below was bustling with life and joy. The snow fell from the sky in tiny white dots. Looking back to the streets, you saw a young filly stick her tongue out, trying to catch a snowflake. It made you laugh a little.

Deciding to leave the view alone, you walked to the left, almost instantly being greeted by a desk, a chair in the middle. On the desk, there were books, many books, nearly twenty of them all stacked up. You could not imagine having to read all of those books, as much as you loved reading, but Twilight would have no such problem doing so. At times, when you two were out with the others, you questioned how she would not be mentally exhausted from absorbing all of that information.

She would never give you a detailed response, only mostly replying, "Books are fun. I love books."

You could clearly tell from every book she brought whenever you had hung out with her.

As you looked at the books, a single book had caught your eye. It wasn't in the stacks, but was at the right corner of your eye, just sitting in the middle, a jar of ink with a quill in it sitting beside. It contained writing on the cover, but you didn't see it with the shadows covering it. Turning on the nearby lamp, the book was quickly illuminated. And you were quite surprised to see what it was, not expecting it to be sitting out here in the open. Then again, she probably wasn't expecting anyone else to be in here.

 _Twilight's diary,_ you thought.

Looking over the chair, looking at the desk, you saw Twilight's diary. Twilight's life. Twilight's world, all condensed in one single book, a list of events of maybe her entire life, written down and preserved in words.

A part of you wanted to open the diary, to see what she had written about, to be shared a piece of her life with you.

Maybe to see if you were mentioned at all.

But the latter part of you, the part of you that was stronger and brighter and smarter than the former, said, "No, don't do it. It's her life. You will hurt your friendship and possibly ruin a potential future life with her. Don't do it."

Unfortunately for the former, the latter part of your brain won the argument. Grabbing the diary, you opened the drawers within the desk, and placed it safely inside, closing it carefully. You made a mental note to yourself to remind her where it was. You could feel the former seeming to mumble in defeat.

Not wanting to tempt yourself, you walked away from the desk, continuing to observe the detail of the bedroom. It was quite small, but at the same time, it seemed so, so very large. It was almost as if it was bigger on the inside, like a magic trick. Then again, you were always known as the stallion "who saw the world as bigger than it really was." Even today, you still like being called that.

On the other side of the bedroom, you groaned in slight annoyance at what caught your eye.

Books, you thought.

Books, books, endless books. Another row of bookshelves, going from one end of the room to the other, all filled with books; green books, red books, blue books, and even a few rainbow books. Looking at the near endless amount of literary information, you knew that Twilight was set for literary life.

However, to be honest, you realized that you haven't really taken a look at much of the books in the library. A couple you found interesting, but the rest never caught your eye. Since you were going to be here for a little bit, you decided you should check out some of the books that Twilight owns.

Walking over to the shelf, you began to observe a few of the books. You never began to read them, only look at their covers, but not judging them.

Some of them looked like they were Twilight's personal favorites, especially since they had sticky notes on them that said, "My favorites." Of course.

The books had interesting names: The Mare Who Waited, How To Be A Time Wizard, The Mysterious Box of Blue.

They all seemed like they'd be time travel stories. The second seemed obvious, but the other two you weren't sure of. You'd have to ask Twilight if you could borrow some of these stories later. You always loved time travel stories.

As you observed the other many books on the shelves-health, science, religion, mechanic, futurology-you noticed something in the middle of the shelves. You wonder how you didn't notice it at first, but you noticed it.

It was a mirror, standing to seem attached to the wall itself. It wasn't a large mirror, but it was indeed a bit taller than you. You even tried to stand much taller than you had been, but it was still taller than you, only except for when you stood on your hind hooves.

As you noticed the mirror, beginning to observe it with your eyes, a past thought had hit you, and you felt stupid for not even noticing it until now.

You're standing on your hind legs.

...

But you shouldn't be. You should be limping.

The very second that thought crossed your mind, you walked over to the mirror. Instead of limping in those few seconds, you were walking normally, feeling absolutely no pain whatsoever, like it had never been there to begin with.

Once you looked into the mirror, however, you had the answer, though you should have known it earlier, you snail.

Looking into the reflection before you, your eyes widened a slight bit in quite surprise.

Your bruises from the impact, on your legs, your hooves, and your face, had all gone and disappeared like it was makeup, no trace of a bruise noticed. You moved your hooves a bit, just to see if a string of pain would occur from the action, but nothing had happened.

And then your face...

Just looking upon your face...

Your nose. When you saw your nose, it was not crooked or bruised as it was before. There was no black and blue mark where it originally was. Your nose didn't hurt whenever you had touched it. Even after moving it about for a little bit with a hoof, no pain came to it whatsoever, like it was never injured at...

...at all.

It worked.

The spell worked.

...It actually worked.

Of course, you were thinking of this, given its history, but you honestly were not really expecting it to work, Twilight or not.

But it worked! It really worked! You couldn't believe it. One moment, your nose was completely broken, the next minute, it's as if nothing happened! You don't know how to really act at the moment! You want to cheer in excitement, dance an idiot jig, give Twilight a heartwarming-...

...hug...

...

You stop for a moment, ending your parade.

And as you do, you turn to Twilight, lying in her bed, the covers over her body. She's breathing slowly, whimpering a slight bit in between.

...

As you stare at her, you slowly walk over to the bed. Slowly and quietly, your uninjured hoof making no fuss, you make your way over to the occupied mattress, to Twilight's side. Your quiet steps echo, only for a moment, into the air, "displaying" how silent it was.

At her side, you grab a nearby chair, right next to the drawers; you pull it close to the bed, and you sit down in it. It's quite cushion-y, but you don't ponder about that.

You ponder about the mare laying in front of you.

You think, more than you have ever thought in your life time, think about what you have done to get right here, right now.

After what feels like a minute of constant thinking, you say three words, aloud, through the silence in the library.

"It's my fault."

For a moment, you think that you could just be overreacting. But then you think about the effects of the spell, what it does to those who perform it. While not all suffer the same effects, most performers never wake up. Their heart stops, their brains cease to function. What was them is gone.

Forever.

You realize that you just made Twilight risk her own life just to heal a simple wound. You felt even worse when you realized that you _LET_ her do it. You let her put herself at risk just to fix a broken nose, when you could have just as easily gotten a cast and let it heal without Twilight possibly sealing her own fate.

Thinking about it worried you even more. You were fearing for her life at this point. You wanted to stop thinking about it, but you couldn't. She could die, right here, right now, in her sleep and never look at you or anypony else ever again, and you would only have yourself to blame.

But you look at her again. You look at her breathe. It's normal, just like any other pony's breathing. She inhales and exhales normally without fault or problems. She doesn't gasp for air or anything. She's completely peaceful, almost sleeping.

She probably is just sleeping.

After another moment of carefully observing her movement, you decide that you're just overreacting and dramatizing everything.

 _Note to self, make a dramatic story._

After the mental note to yourself, you continue to sit by the bedside, not leaving your spot for a moment, not wanting to leave her side, just in case something were to happen, like waking up.

But as time ticked on, you began to slowly find yourself growing a bit tired, yawning every minute or so. It would make sense, considering you overworked yourself with worry for the past hour, pacing around the room every now and again.

Your eyelids would get heavy and lower every few moments at a time, and when they did, you would spring them back open, trying not to let them close. This worked for the moment, but soon enough, they were heavy enough that you could not keep them open much longer.

Your vision started to blur, your head started to feel heavy. You felt your body becoming slowly limp in the chair.

Finally, moments later, your vision goes dark, and the world around you vanishes. Your mind wanders away, into the land of dreams.

Or, to sum it up in a short time, you fell asleep.

* * *

The next time you open your eyes, it's darker than before. At first, you thought the lights had been turned out. Then you realized the lights weren't even on to begin with. The next thing you noticed was that you were no longer in the chair, but rather in the bed, as well. The third thing you noticed was that the sun was already beginning to dip below the horizon through the clouds, snow still falling down.

And the last thing you noticed was that you were lying in bed next to a velvet colored unicorn, who was also seeming to be holding you from behind with her rather fluffy forelegs.

As you feel her forelegs and the comfort they give off, you simultaneously look about the room and ask yourself how you got into the bed. You certainly don't remember physically getting into the bed, mostly because you fell asleep in the chair. Not to mention, you've never had a history of sleepwalking.

But looking at Twilight wrapping her forelegs around you, it's quite possible that she had brought you to bed not too long ago. And to be honest, you're quite thankful for her doing so. This bed is quite comfortable, and her body is warm.

Really warm, in fact.

Being pressed up close to her really made you "feel" her in a way. You could feel her chest expand and contract. You could feel her breath on the back of your neck. If you really focused, you could even feel her heartbeat, going _thump thump_ every second. It was, to be honest, quite relaxing and rather peaceful.

You wanted to lay here forever, you and her, with no problem in the world. Nothing but pure bliss.

But that "pure bliss" only lasted a few more minutes before you could feel Twilight begin to shift and stir, moaning and sighing, showing that she was beginning to wake up.

You felt her forelegs change position, sliding out from under you. You were once again free to move. Slowly, you turned around to see Twilight's sleeping form. Her eyes were shut, but her body was stretching about. She opened her mouth with a yawn as her forelegs greeted the sky. You heard the little cracks in her bones, which probably felt quite relaxing for her. When does it not for anypony?

As she finishes yawning and stretching, you watch her begin to open her eyes. As she does, she jumps slightly back a bit, startled by you looking back and giving a bit of a smile. But once she realizes it's you, she returns with a smile of her own.

"...Hey," she says to you, almost in a whispering tone.

Still smiling, you say, "hey," right back to her.

You continue to look at her, while she looks back, the both of you waiting for one of you to say something. When ten seconds pass and silence still lingers, awkwardness begins to build.

It continues to build for another twenty seconds. When you can't take it much longer, you decide to finally speak up, getting ready to say what you've been trying to say all day.

"Twilight...I have to say something."

You look at Twilight, but her expression rarely changes. It's almost like she's thinking of something to say, too, but you can also see sadness in her eyes, or what looks like sadness.

She didn't say anything, but she continued to look with those sad eyes of hers, while you tried to say what you wanted to say as clear as you could. It continued to be silent in the room. You tried and tried to get the words out quicker, but they wouldn't seem to come out correctly in your mind, and the last thing you wanted to do was to make yourself look like a fool in front of the mare of your dreams.

 _Especially_ in her bed.

Soon enough, after about twenty seconds of ongoing silence, despite the sounds of ponies outside, you finally start to speak what you have been waiting to say. You had the thought all sorted out. You were finally ready to say it at last.

"I...I really...I li-"

While you stuttered-quite heavily, in fact-you managed to get only a few words out of your mouth. However, in the process, you found yourself suddenly silenced, your breathing and speaking suddenly muffled. At first, you had the assumption that you had something in your throat, preventing you from talking; however, you would be choking. And yet, you're not.

However...you didn't notice at first...but...something was pressing against you. It felt like something was pressing against your chest. But it wasn't just against your chest. It was even against your...

...your mouth.

You opened your eyes-just realizing that they were closed-and noticed your sight showing nothing but velvet eyelids. You also noticed that the pressure against your chest was Twilight's own body pushing against yours.

And you finally noticed that the pressure against your mouth was...Twilight's...lips.

For the first few moments, you didn't exactly take what was happening into thought, just going along for the ride. But as soon as you realized what was happening, your eyes begin to widen in surprise and maybe a bit of excitement. As you widen your eyes, you think of only one simple thought.

Twilight was kissing you.

...

Twiight Sparkle, YOUR crush, was kissing you.

...

 _Wait,_ you think. You wondered why you were so surprised for a moment for her to be kissing you, seeing as how she was pleasuring herself to you and nearly screaming your name into the heavens in orgasmic bliss a few hours ago.

Still, you weren't expecting to get _kissed_.

But you liked it, nonetheless.

You liked it so very...very much.

So you gave back.

As you felt her forelegs once more wrap around your body, you let yours wrap around hers. She almost immediately gets goosebumps; her whole body shivers from your touch, but she doesn't stop once, and neither do you.

She continues to push herself against you, and you do the same to her, both of your mouths smashing together, slipping and sliding about like they were on ice; warm ice; the best kind of ice.

As the two of you continued to make oral love, you listened as Twilight began to moan again for the first time in hours. You smiled. It was like music to your ears.

You wanted to hear more of the music.

And so you did.


	3. Chapter 3

Without hesitating, you begin to massage her body with your hooves, ceasing to break the seemingly endless kiss. You loved the way her fur felt against your body. You knew Twilight was loving it herself, seeing as how she was shivering, shaking, and moaning all over the bed.

There was the music you craved and liked-no...loved to hear.

As you brushed your hooves up and down all over her body, she pushed her hooves against your chest, not to push you off, but to make you shiver just as much.

And it worked. You could already feel the goosebumps all up and down your body. You shivered slightly, as if you were cold, from her touch, just like she shivered from yours. It was exciting, to say the least. You didn't want it to end.

But you wanted to keep going.

You wanted to go further.

 _Much_ further.

And so you did.

For the first time, you separated your lips from hers. Twilight seemed to whine a bit, not wanting it to end. But you lifted a hoof to her mouth, gently and silently shushing her, while smiling at her at the same time to assure her that it was okay. Gently holding your hoof with her own, she smiles back at you, her eyes looking directly into yours. They show nothing but passion...happiness...

...Comfort.

Slowly, she nodded, seeming to know what you planned on doing. Gently, you removed your hoof from her lips and rested it on her shoulder, reaching in once more to kiss her, but this time, it was a shorter one. The next time you pulled your lips away, you began to make your way down to her neck, beginning to pepper it with kisses, from which she giggled, laughing and moving beneath your body from your ticklish assault.

But she didn't make you stop. She let you continue.

And so you did.

Slowly and gently, you begin to sink your teeth into her neck, but not too deep as to puncture the skin or hurt her, but just to make her sing the right notes.

And it worked.

As you expected, Twilight let out a heavy gasp and crackling moan. She shuddered and shook beneath you; putty in your hooves. She closed her mouth, as if trying not to scream, unless she wanted the Royal Guard busting down her doors in worry.

After several moments, she opened her mouth again, but this time, she was panting hard, like she had been holding her breath. For a moment, you stopped biting her and asked if she was okay. She nodded, smiling with assurance, while seeming to catch her breath.

You smiled back, happy that she seemed to be enjoying it.

Continuing, you decided to go lower, below her neck, down to her chest.

It was fuzzy, like a pillow, and comfortably soft, like a pillow. It was so smooth to the touch. The texture of her body was...blissful, to say the least.

As you massaged her torso, you looked up to her face. You watched as she smiled and purred like a cat. Even as her eyes were closed, you could tell they were filled with pleasure and lust.

The way she laughed softly and moaned as you felt her chest up and down; it just screamed pleasure.

It was music to your ears.

Continuing with what you were doing, you begin to do as you did to her neck: Pepper it with kisses.

Twilight began to laugh and fumble about, like a child being tickled. She giggled in between fits, held your head with your hooves, and tried not to push you off, all while her laughter filled the room.

You two, in comparison, were like children wrestling like you were the best of friends.

 _Were._

Soon enough, after a short amount of time passed, you decided to leave her chest, all covered with kisses here and there. But you didn't stop there. You wanted more. _She_ wanted more. You, yourself, wanted to go further. Even further.

And so you did.

Going lower, beneath her chest, you reached her just as fuzzy belly, with an exposed belly button. You observed it as it expanded and contracted, like her chest, as she breathed in and out.

You found it to be quite cute, to be honest.

Breaking hesitation, you lower your head to her belly and give her the same treatment; you pepper it with kisses, but at the same time, you hum, and upon doing so, her stomach vibrates. You don't see it, but you feel it vibrate.

You can tell Twilight feels it herself. She was purring again, like a cat; one of her legs was shaking slightly. You didn't worry about her accidentally kicking you; you held them carefully against the bed with your hooves, preventing possible future casualties.

Tiny little casualties...

After enough time passes, like before, you separate from her stomach and begin to go lower.

Much lower.

As you go lower, you dip beneath the covers of the blanket, out of Twilight's view. While it's dim beneath the sheets, you can still see well. However, it did take a moment for your sight to adjust.

But once it did, you blushed-quite heavily, in fact-at what you were looking at.

It made your cheeks turn red and hot, it made your wings protrude outward, nearly taking the blanket with them-upon which Twilight giggled.

It even made your stallionhood stiffen with excitement.

You were looking right at Twilight's marehood.

Your eyes widened a short bit, and you even licked your lips at the sight of it. You even laughed at yourself when you realized what you just did. You had spent moments just observing it like it was the holy grail.

The aroma coming off her marehood was very strong, it actually made you a bit dizzy. Looking closer, you could even see that it was dripping, having been drenching the bed for, possibly, a little while now. It actually turned you on just by seeing how wet she was.

She even winked at you.

The heat coming off her marehood was strong; you could possibly start sweating if you stayed here too long. But you had no intention of leaving.

You were just _diving_ in.

Afraid of having made the poor girl wait, you decide to _get down to business._

Slowly, you lower her head towards Twilight's warm, dripping marehood. You get close to it, very close. You look at it. You watch as her fluids drip from her slit, how her clit winks at you every now and then, how it radiates heat.

And as you get closer, you hear Twilight shiver; you watch her legs quake and her slit drip, and you realize that it's your breath; your _cold_ breath.

For a bit, you smile and begin to tease her.

Slowly, you let out another breath, breathing down on her marehood, which once again drips with more fluids, down her leg, past her rear, and onto the already drenched mattress. Twilight, above the blankets, began to moan and whimper, breathing beginning to become heavy. She began to twitch and shiver with anticipation, awaiting you to give her a taste. She wanted you to taste her, to know her, to _feel_ her.

To love her.

And so you did.

Gently, you took your tongue out of your mouth, lowered your head towards Twilight's slit, your face getting warmer and warmer the closer you got, until you were a mere centimeter away from touching it. The heat was astounding; very warm, very moist, indeed.

But what did it taste like?

You decided to find out.

Slowly, you landed your tongue on her slit, and gave it a quick lick, from the bottom to the top.

 _Grapes._

Twilight's heavy gasp echoed throughout the room; her slit dripped; her wings heavily protruded out in sheer excitement and angst; her left leg kicked heavily, though you weren't in the way. You carefully held it down once again, forgetting you had let it go.

A moment passed, and Twilight heavily moaned once more, it also echoing around the room.

You loved every single bit of it. And you wanted to hear more.

So you kept going.

Moving your head down, keeping your grip upon her legs, you took another lick at Twilight's slit, but this time, you went a bit slower. As expected, Twilight gasped and moaned heavily, the moans more shaky and quaky than before, and her legs tried to kick again, but they stayed restrained, luckily for you.

Down again, you take another lick, taking in the taste of grape. And you loved every moment of it. So you licked again and again and again. Each time, Twilight would moan and sigh, shivering with excitement and ecstasy. She squirmed and whimpered, trying to move about beneath your arms, but failing to do so, only moan and quiver.

Soon enough, you stopped licking. But you didn't stop there. Slowly, you began to cup your mouth over her slit, making sure to get her clitoris, as well.

Once her entire marehood was cupped over, you begin to take your tongue and start lapping your tongue up and down rather quickly. You felt the folds in great detail with your taste buds, the taste of grape much stronger than before, Twilight's gasps becoming heavier and longer, and her moans becoming louder.

You knew you were hitting the right spots, seeing as she was enjoyiing it quite well.

But you knew at this point that you were merely teasing her, not giving her the full oral experience, as cheesy as it may sound.

You wanted to give her much more than that. To make her feel even better; to show her what heaven _felt_ like.

And so you did.

Taking her completely by surprise, you begin to insert your tongue further into Twilight's marehood, and almost immediately, your tongue begins to get extremely warm, like you just put it inside a warm slice of cake. Of course, you could think of other examples, but the only thing going through your mind is, "Oh goddesses above..."

Your mind fries whatever else you were thinking.

So hot. So tasty.

So...

... _grapey_.

You loved it.

And so did she.

The feeling of all that taste and _texture_ on your tastebuds was overwhelming, to say the least. It was absolutely incredible. The flavor, the warmth...

...The pulsating.

You could literally feel her pulse. Every beat; every second.

It was incredible.

Twilight was enjoying it heavily. She was moaning and twitching all about. It almost sounded as if she was crying. Well, crying with pleasure, of course. She gasped and breathed heavily, her whole body quivering crazily. Her legs tried to buck again, but failed.

While keeping her right leg down, you rest your forearm on it while lifting a hoof up, uncovering the blanket off your body. Almost instantly, you are hit with a fresh gust of cool air. You can tell Twilight feels it down here as well, seeing how she took a massive gasp of air the moment the blanket came off.

You quickly noticed her now visible body and the state it was in. Her eyes were closed, but not tightly; her ears were laid back; her mouth was open, but nothing but crackled moans came out; her chest was expanding and contracting heavily. Her mane and body fur was all messy and ruffled, improper; her wings were sprung out the furthest they could be.

You weren't a proper stallion yourself, so you were fine to say that the sight was absolutely hot; it turned you on more than you could be at this point. Your member was as stiff as it could be. You could really feel the precum that dripped from it.

The whole situation, to be precise, was absolutely... _hot_.

But you kept going before you started to hesitate.

You continued to lick Twilight's plump marehood. With each lick came a gasp from Twilight. With each touch of her fur came a shiver. With each lick of her clit came a scream. But as she screamed, her horn began to illuminate, and with it, the entire room.

Twilight's eyes shot open, her pupils dilated. Her whole body began to convulse and quiver.

And then she screamed. She screamed louder than you've ever heard her scream in all the times you've known her. It may have hurt, but nonetheless, it was absolute music to your ears.

Then suddenly, your mouth was quickly filled with an almost water-like substance. The only difference is that it didn't taste like water, but had a bit a grapey flavor, less strong than on her surface, but the taste was there.

You knew what was happening.

And you cherished it.

Twilight's orgasmic juices came like a flood, the liquids pouring into your mouth. You knew it would spill out if you didn't swallow it. So you gulped it down. You drank it like it was the last liquid on the entire planet, like it came from the holy grail of Equestria.

And you loved it. You absolutely loved it. You never wanted it to end.

And you don't think she wanted it to either.

However, as twenty seconds pass, the juices begin to die down, each spurt of cum becoming less and less powerful, until soon enough, there were nothing but small droplets, leaking onto your tongue.

While drinking her dry was a delicacy, Twilight must've been in pure bliss. Euphoria.

 _Heaven_.

After about thirty seconds, there was nothing left. While she was still wet, she was also dry, so to speak.

You were actually a bit sad when there were no more juices coming out, but you knew that it was bound to end.

For the first time in the past...you can't remember how long it's been, but for the first time in a while, you removed your mouth from Twilight's marehood. It was wet and still plump, managing still to drip a droplet of mare-cum.

For the first time in a while, you got up from your laying position and once more found yourself sitting over her. You were now getting a good view of the mare before you.

Twilight was heavily breathing and sighing, now coming down from her orgasmic heaven. While she stopped bucking her legs, she was still twitching and convulsing with pleasure. She also looked very weak. While she was still twitching, she looked like she was also stuck to the bed.

It looked like she was trying to lift her arms, but failed each time in doing so.

She even tried to say something, but was still trying to catch her breath. Her breathing was heavy and frequent, like she had been running for miles.

"...Are you okay?" you speak for the first time in a long while.

While she doesn't say anything, she nods her head, letting you know she was indeed okay, maybe even more than okay. She smiles to give you bonus assurance.

After a few moments, she opens her mouth once more. After several failed attempts at saying something, she succeeds this time.

"S...Sound...proof."

She said it so quietly, you had trouble hearing her. So you ask her what she said.

This time, she replies, but it's much louder.

"...The room...it's soundproof...No one can hear us."

You knew she was referring to the room glowing before. That's probably why she didn't scream earlier. It was a good thing, too. Otherwise, you'd have ponies circling her house, fearing she was being attacked.

After a moment, Twilight began to once more raise her forelegs; for the first couple attempts, she failed to lift them more than three inches. But by the third attempt, she succeeded, lifting them and reaching behind your back. You were curious what she was doing, when she suddenly pulled you down slowly and carefully, until your ear met her mouth.

And suddenly, she whispered something in your ear, something that made your member as stiff as it could be, and your wings spring out as far as they could go.

 _"Now make me scream."_


	4. Chapter 4

You had to admit, you were a bit surprised at how...dirty that sounded. You always saw Twilight as the innocent, nerdy Unicorn who was one of the friendliest ponies you could meet on the planet; one that would never talk down to anyone or call ponies out.

And yet, here she was, below your body, wanting you to make her sing into the sky.

...And so you did.

As you pulled your head back after Twilight whispered into it, you had a smile upon your face as you stared back at hers. Twilight looked at you intently. Her eyes seemed to be filled with lust and desire, but the one thing you saw the most was love and passion.

And just seeing that, it made you realize that Twilight cared about you, trusted you...

...loved you.

You couldn't resist kissing her again. Kneeling your head back down again, the gap between the two of you closed, and your lips made contact again for the first time in a while. You missed the soft, slick feeling of her lips against yours, and you could tell she did, too. She was moaning and "singing" all about. Her forelegs were wrapped against you again, feeling your back and making you shudder.

And then by surprise, you found yourself pushing your tongue into her mouth, but not forcefully. Twilight didn't seem to mind; in fact, it seemed that she _let you in._ As you tongue entered her mouth, it was quickly greeted by her own. Almost immediately, it began to twirl and swirl about with yours, as if the two of them were dancing about.

It was like a ballet...a warm and slimy ballet.

Twilight's mouth was warm, much warmer than yours. You kept questioning yourself why she was so hot.

In both ways, of course.

But you realized that you had been kissing her, biting her, massaging her, and orally pleasuring her for probably more than twenty minutes. Of course she was going to get hot. Dolt.

After thirty seconds of endless Prench kissing, you open the gap between the two of you once more, completely breathless. You both began to catch your breath, panting quicker than normal, trying to breathe normally again.

Soon enough, after a few more moments, your breathing began to steady, taking in air calmly for the first time in quite a while. You couldn't remember the last time you had to breathe so much. And to be honest, this would the only good thing about being breathless.

Opening your eyes again, not even realizing that you had them closed, you looked at Twilight, asking if she was okay. She didn't reply, but her breathing was just as calm as your own, so it was clear that she was fine, as well.

However, the one thing you noticed right away were her eyes. They were off. They weren't looking at your face, but rather...down.

It didn't take a scientist to know what she was looking at.

Looking down yourself, you noticed your stallionhood, standing long and stiff, right above Twilight's belly. A bit of precum dripped from the tip of it, dripping down onto her stomach. Twilight blushed at the look and size of it. You could only imagine the things that had to be going through her mind.

"...Wow."

Well, there's one of them.

Slowly, you looked back up to Twilight's face. Her mouth was open, as if she was trying to say something else. Her eyes remained fixated on your dripping shaft. You didn't notice it before, but her cheeks were as red as a tomato. It actually made you silently snicker from how much she was blushing.

Putting a hoof up to one of her cheeks, you could actually feel how hot they were, even beneath her fur. Twilight didn't once flinch or move. She just continued to stare.

This remained for another twenty or so seconds before you called her name. The first couple times, she didn't seem to hear you, but the third time you did, she flinched, jumping upward. As she did, your shaft brushed against her clitoris.

The moment it made contact, she gasped long and hard. Her eyes widened. Her cheeks grew redder. Her mouth was wide open. And her wings were sprung out so far, it was like they were going to pull themselves off.

Twilight remained breathless for a few seconds from only the split second of a minor touch. You, on the other hoof, moaned quietly, the feeling of her clit brushing against you being...amazing, for a loss of words.

You quickly regained your composure, but Twilight was still breathing in a bit. You wondered if she was just overreacting, or if a clitoris really is that sensitive.

You could find out right now, in fact. A part of you wanted to take her by surprise, to spook her. But you feared that you could hurt her, even damage or ruin what the two of you have right now. You didn't want to take that chance. You would never take that chance.

So you decided to ask her, as the latter wanted you to do.

"...Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

It took a few seconds for Twilight to notice the question, but once she did, she looked up at you, as you did to her, she looked right into your eyes. Your eyes would show concern and safety for her, while her eyes showed compassion and comfort. She didn't reply right away, but the two of you spent several moments, just staring into each other's eyes, like they were windows to a whole world.

It was actually really silent within the room for the first time in a while, despite the two of you breathing slowly and calmly. Of course, there would be crickets, but then again, the room _is_ soundproof.

After twenty seconds of ongoing silence and breathing, Twilight opens her mouth, and says only one word.

 _"...Yes."_

The word chills you, giving you goosebumps, as you are given confirmation to go ahead with...this.

...

...You had to admit, you were a bit nervous about going through with it. It didn't scare or frighten you, it just made you nervous. However, you were not going to stop here after everything you and her have gone through to get here. You were going to love her, you were going to kiss her, and you were going to make her scream, just as she requested.

...

And so...you did.

After she spoke, you began to crack a smile, upon which she smiled back, as well. The smiling was always common. Smiling always let her know you were happy. Smiling always let you know she was happy. And the two of you were always happy, no matter what.

Slowly, you began to lower your body, closer to the bed, so that your body was practically touching Twilight's body. It was the first time you two were so, so close to each other. Your bodies were both so warm, and just putting them together increased that warmth. Your face was so close to hers, as close as it was when you kissed. Your snouts touched, but your lips were only an inch away.

Twilight's face began to get warmer as she knew what was going to happen. She began to breathe in a bit faster, not in a panic, but just nervously. You held a hoof next to her head, brushing her ruffled mane and trying to keep her calm as you began to position yourself. You were looking into her eyes and showed her that you were there, and that it was okay. Your eyes were showing nothing but trust in them. She knew that she could trust you.

As you shaft neared Twilight's marehood, you could already feel the heat radiating from it. It made your tip drip again, down to the bedsheets.

And finally, it made contact.

You and Twilight gasped, almost simulaneously, as your shaft touched her warm, plump, and wet marehood. The feeling of it on you was...overwhelming, to say the least. You thought you were going to cum right there. But you kept your strength, not wanting to unintentionally ruin the fun for the both of you.

Regaining your composure, you begin to continue pushing yourself in further, but before the tip really even begins to go inside, Twilight stops you in between a gasp.

"W-Wait."

Listening, you stop, the head of your shaft not even a centimeter inside. But you don't focus on that. You focus on if Twilight is okay. You ask her what's wrong after a moment.

She doesn't reply right away, but instead, she looks away, not wanting to look into your eyes. It was like she wanted to say something, but was scared to say it, maybe even embarrassed. Her cheeks were still red, and her mouth was closed, but it looked like she tried to talk.

"...Twilight."

Your voice showed concern to the Unicorn, but she didn't look at you. The look of nervousness on her face still showed, and you could tell she was afraid to say something.

Gently, you raise a hoof, sliding it beneath her cheek closest to the bed. Carefully and calmly, you turned her head so that her face looked towards you, and her eyes stared into yours.

"...It's okay...you can tell me."

She wanted to look away, but at the same time, she didn't. Her eyes continued to look into yours. For the first few moments, the mare said nothing. Her mouth was partially open, but nothing came out. For another few moments, it was quiet in the room, despite the breathing, as you waited patiently for her to tell you what was wrong.

Ten seconds passed, and when they did, she said five words. Only five words that made clear sense.

 _"...This is my first time."_

Of course. How could you not know that?

The words actually chilled you quite a bit. You weren't expecting to have heard that, even when the signs made it obvious. Her nervousness for the past few minutes should have made it clear that she was a virgin and nervous about her first time.

For the next few moments, it was once again quiet. Slowly, Twilight lifted her forelegs around you and pulled you close to her again, so that her mouth was close to your ear.

Whispering, she finished her sentence.

 _"...Please make it special."_

A couple of seconds passed before you moved your mouth towards her ear. You whispered back into hers.

 _"I will...I promise."_

Slowly, you began to pull your head away from hers, so that your eyes were once again looking back at each other. The look of nervousness was still there, but slowly, you watched as it began to fade away, and what appeared in its place was once again the happiness and comfort that had originally been there.

However...the one thing you saw the most in those eyes of hers...was trust.

She trusted you.

And she had every reason to trust you, just like you had every reason to trust her.

As you stared into her eyes again, she opened her mouth again, as if to say something else, and what came out were three words. And those words were the most important words that had ever been spoken to you in your entire life. Those words were the most important in the universe.

 _"I love you."_

You didn't freeze or sit there, hesitating. The first thing you did the moment you heard those words was smile and respond.

 _"I love you, too."_

Twilight smiled back just as quickly as you did. However, what she also did was begin to tear up. You wondered why you didn't, but you felt just as happy as she did right then and there.

Once more, you bent your head down, and once again touched her lips with your own, your tongues quickly greeting each other again to dance and twirl. You slowly lifted a hoof up, holding it against Twilight's left cheek. It was so very warm, it actually gave you goosebumps, but you tried to ignore those, not breaking the kiss once.

As the two of you kissed, you decided it was time to give her what she wanted, and make it the most memorable for the rest of her life.

Luckily, for you, Twilight's marehood was slick and wet, which would make it easy to enter.

Once again, the tip of your shaft touched Twilight's slit. The heat coming off of it was intense, hotter than anything you've felt in your life. The slickness of it made the tip wet and moist, which let it go in easily.

Gently, you pushed the head inside. Twilight clenched you tightly, taking in a sharp breath, but not once breaking the kiss.

She was so tight, so impossibly tight. It took your entire strength not to cum, not just yet.

Not only was she tight, but she was incredibly hot and moist. The feeling of it, just on the tip, made your whole body shiver with excitement and pleasure.

And that was just the tip. You could only imagine the sensations once you go deeper.

And that's exactly what you did.

With patience, you slowly began to push your length further and deeper into Twilight's vaginal walls, the slickness and wetness of the walls making it much easier to push yourself in.

Twilight clenched her eyes shut tighter, her grip of her forelegs becoming tighter, as well. She even began to whimper, a tear falling down her face.

Your eyes being open, you could see her face. It was lost in pleasure, but also struck by pain.

You break the kiss, her silent cries being heard.

"Hey," you whisper, "It's okay. I'm here...Just breathe, sweetie. _Breathe..._ "

It was the first time you called her "sweetie". You could tell it wouldn't be the last.

Twilight seemed to do what you told her, as she tried to calm herself down by breathing in and out deeply, slowly and calmly. And for a couple of moments, it actually seemed to work.

Until you reached her hymen.

Twilight's eyes opened up when she realized what you just touched. The look of worry was in her eyes again. You knew that she had a right for that look in her eye.

For a second, you or her didn't move at all. Twilight continued to look into your eyes. A few more seconds passed before she asked a question.

"Is it going to hurt?"

You didn't lie.

"Yeah."

However, you didn't finish there. You touched her cheek with your hoof again and smiled.

"But it'll only hurt for a minute...I promise."

At first, Twilight didn't react as much as you had hoped she would, but when she smiled, you knew she was strong. You never have known how much it would hurt for a mare's first time.

But she will.

And you will be right here, holding her tightly, through the whole thing.

And so you did.

Laying back down against Twilight's warm body, you wrap your arms beneath her, pulling her close, and for a moment, the two of you stayed that way, not moving, not speaking. Just laying.

But after five or more seconds, you ask her, "...Ready?"

She doesn't answer vocally, but she nods, letting you know.

Another few seconds pass before you do anything. You hug Twilight a bit tighter this time.

"...Here we go," you say.

Then you push forward.

At first, there was a bit of resistance, like it was pushing you back. But a few more seconds pass before you begin to feel it tear open. Twilight let out a cry and a loud whimper, tears falling down her face rather quick. Her forelegs and hindlegs gripped your body tighter than before. If you were scrawny, you could say it would break your back.

As you continued to tear it further, Twilight sounded like she wanted to scream. As you went deeper, you whispered to her that it was okay to scream, reminding her that she made the room soundproof.

Then suddenly, as if by force, you pushed yourself through, tearing the thin wall apart and bottoming yourself out within Twilight.

The mare screamed as loud as she could, but also dug her teeth into your shoulder. You winced, you grunted in pain, but you didn't pull yourself away. You let her let it all out, all that she had within her.

She screamed first, then she cried, the crying being out loud for a few moments before she began to whimper, keeping it bottled inside. She stopped biting your shoulder. She didn't bite deep enough to puncture your skin, but she did bite down hard enough to make a mark.

That would be quite a funny story to explain to the others tomorrow.

At this point, tears were running down Twilight's face. She was gritting her teeth. Her grip around your body was tight, pulling you as close to her as she could. Every once in a while, she would take a sharp breath of air, while her exhaling would be shaky and non-focused. You were trying to calm her as best as you could.

In other places-like your home town for example-you would ignore her cries and go along with it, and if she was from your home town, she would be expected to enjoy it.

But this isn't your home town. So you don't follow its rules.

Rather than continue ahead, you decide to keep yourself rested against Twilight's body, hugging her and keeping yourself deep inside her. As tight as she was and how sensitive she was making you, you knew your shaft wouldn't soften anytime soon.

Gently, you whisper into her ear.

 _"Take your time. Let me know when you're ready...okay?"_

She thanked you, her tear-stricken face looking up at you and smiling. It was always nice to see her smiling; it let you know that she was okay and happy about it, and that she was actually honest about it.

For the next couple of minutes, the two of you sat there, not moving, just breathing. You laid there, keeping Twilight calm while she let the pain slowly wither away. At the five minute mark, Twilight's crying ceased, but she was now breathing in and out deeply, as if trying to calm her mind further. And to be honest, you could see it working. Her body no longer shook with discomfort, but was rather still with ease. Her face no longer had pain on it, but relaxation and meditation. Her grip on your body was much more relaxed.

Several minutes passed, and by then, Twilight was the most calm she had been in a while. The feeling of her breath on your neck sent shivers down your spine. And to be honest, you found it a bit erotic.

You decide to give her another minute or two. For the time being, you hold her close to you, trying to comfort her in any way you could; kissing, hugging, gentle neck nibbling. You wanted to make her feel good, but at the same time, you didn't want to do too much as to annoy her.

Another minute passes, now being over five minutes since you deflowered her.

"Hey..." you slowly whisper with a gentle voice in her ear, which perks up at the sound of your voice.

"...You okay?" you add.

It took a few seconds for her to reply, but without her voice, she nodded 'yes'. Asking if she was sure, she nodded the same response. Slowly pulling your head away from her, you begin to look into her eyes.

"...Okay, then...I'm going to...start moving again, okay?" you pause for a second, and during that pause, she nods again, smiling.

"...But the pain might come back for a few moments...but it's gonna go away...and then it's gonna feel good...I promise."

Mentioning pain, her smile faded slightly, but hearing your promises made it return. Slowly, she lifts her head, once again connecting her lips with yours in another tender, comforting kiss. This time, your tongues didn't twirl about, as the kiss was meant to be a comforting and rather cute response.

After several seconds, she removes her lips again, once more looking into your eyes. Her smile is still there; you find it cute and just as romantic. A couple of seconds pass, as the two of you share eye contact, before she nods one last time, giving you the same response as before, not taking that smile off her face.

You give a little smile back, while also being filled with nervousness.

"Okay," you slowly whisper, enough for her to hear. You breathe in gently, hold that breath in for a few seconds, then let it out slowly and calmly.

"Here I go."

You, now hovering over Twilight, place your hooves beside her on the mattress. Twilight gently places her hooves on your forelegs, gently brushing them up and down, as if to make you comfortable.

Finally, you begin to pull yourself out slowly. Twilight once more tenses up, her face wincing in pain and her hooves gripping your arms tightly.

This continues until you pull yourself out, almost until the tip was only inside.

But not more than a second later, you push yourself back in, not too fast, and not too slow, but just enough for her and you. Twilight's eyes opened, her mouth let out a moan that contained a mixture of pain and pleasure.

A second passes before you begin to pull out once more, though this time, you go a slight bit faster than before. Again, just before the tip, you push yourself back in, going a bit faster, but still taking it slow. This time, Twilight moaned again, but the pained look on her face was lessened, as well as her sharp intakes of breath. Even her grips on your arms calmed.

Each time you pulled out, only to push yourself back in, Twilight's pained look lessened further and further; her gasps of pain slowly turned into gasps of pleasure; her hooves slowly released themselves from their grip, now resting side to side beside her head. Each time, your thrusts slowly increased with speed.

But while they increased with speed, you didn't increase their force; you wanted to wait until Twilight was certain.

By now, you were performing a thrust every second. The feeling of Twilight's vaginal walls brushing and slicking against your stiffness was not only warm or tight, it was, in Prench terms, fucking exhilarating.

You could tell both facially and physically that Twilight herself was loving it too. Her face was frozen, her mouth open, as if to say something, but nothing ever coming out but moans, moans that would only increase in sound and length; her plump marehood was literally leaking with liquids, drenching the bedsheets beneath you.

But her eyes...

She was staring right back at yours, not once leaving your sight. They pierced through your visual cortex, as if trying to stare directly into you. For a moment, as you looked at hers, you swore you could see hearts where her pupils were.

Of course, these were simply figures of speech and nothing more.

Each time you thrusted, you would gently bottom out and pull away, each time earning a gasped moan from Twilight. The pained look on her face and body was now no more. All that remained was the constant pleasure as you gave her what she wanted. While you didn't moan or gasp as much as her, you let out a shaky moan every other few thrusts. You never found yourself to be a moaner, even when you masturbated.

Then again, sex is different from masturbation, not to mention, much more fun.

Also not to mention, much more romantic.

"Harder..."

Her voice was quiet, despite her moans and gasps being very loud. Without stopping, you ask her what she said.

"Harder-!" She said in between little gasps.

Not wanting to hesitate or stop, you almost immediately obey her demands, beginning to push yourself into her much more forcefully, the skins beneath your furs now seeming to slap against each other, the slaps clearly reverberating off the walls.

Suddenly, Twilight's gasps erupted into a much more heavy state, causing her to pant almost uncontrollably, moaning harder and longer in between each gasp. Her grip on the bedsheets became much more fierce, as if she could actually tear a piece of them off. Her eyes, wide like saucers, were no longer looking into yours, but rather, at the ceiling, as if she was stunned by the sheer force and pleasure.

For you, it made you much more sensitive, but you weren't ready to cum just yet; you held it in as best as you could.

The forceful thrusting seemed to be, however, too much for Twilight, as within a minute of it, she wanted you to go softer. You didn't ignore her, as you softened your thrusts back to what it was before. It was a good thing; you actually didn't think you would last longer. Not to mention, to you, it didn't seem as romantic as what you were doing now.

This pace was the best pace for you, and clearly for her.

Twilight moaned, "Thank you," looking back into your eyes while showing a panted smile.

You smiled back, not ceasing your thrusting. As you continued to pound her, you slowly began to lift a hoof from its spot on the bed, letting the other one rest by its elbow. Your lifted hoof gently landed itself upon Twilight's left cheek, immediately warming your hoof in the process. You keep it there, not moving it from its spot.

After about ten seconds, Twilight lifts her own hoof and rests it upon your own left cheek. You could actually feel Twilight shiver just from the contact alone.

For a long while, the two of you stayed like this, both of you touching each other's cheeks, while you thrust yourself into her, your eyes never breaking contact with hers. As you stayed like this, you only now began to notice the sound of the bed banging against the wall, the bed structure creaking back and forth.

After a couple of minutes, the two of you removed your hooves from each other's cheeks, Twilight letting her hoof go back to it's original spot, gripping the bedsheets again. After your hoof left its spot, you slowly took both your hooves and slid them beneath Twilight's forelegs, so they gripped the pillow behind her; as a result, you were closer to her, now almost laying on top of her own body, but this didn't hinder your movements.

Your face was now much closer to hers. For a good ten seconds, the two of you stared once more into each other's eyes, not once breaking contact.

It was only after the ten seconds that you managed to hit a massive sensitive spot while thrusting in, causing you and Twilight to both gasp and shiver with delight almost simultaneously.

You rested your head on her chest, but did your best not to stop.

As you rested your head on her chest, you happened to come across the mirror you were looking at a while ago. The mirror was aimed directly at the bed, and you took in the scene before you.

The scene consisted of you simply pounding away at Twilight, the blanket covering the bottom half of both of your bodies. You watched yourself as you thrusted back and forth, while Twilight continued to grip the sheets with one hoof, while wrapping the other around your back, her eyes closed with pleasure on her face.

For you, just watching yourself screw your lover silly was beyond hot. You couldn't explain why, but it was hot nonetheless.

After a few more moments, you looked back to your marefriend, her eyes still closed, and her mouth open and letting out moans and gasps.

Slowly, with each thrust, you began to feel that familiar feeling from deep within your loins. It was the feeling that while you felt disappointed, you awaited the award.

Looking once more at Twilight's face, you whisper to her, "...I-...I'm close, Twi..."

You wanted to slow down a bit, to prolong it, but you really could not wait any longer for it. Stuttering, you ask her where she wants you to cum. You wanted to cum outside, but at the same time, you wanted to cum inside; without the fear of pregnancy, of course.

For the first few moments, Twilight doesn't answer, all the while your orgasm grows nearer.

Moments later, Twilight's horn begins to glow once more, but not around the room, but rather, her body begins to glow itself, though only for a short couple seconds, before dimming down again.

You wonder for a moment what that was, but Twilight answers moments later.

"Inside," she replies, smiling at you.

The moment she said that, you wanted to go a bit faster, as to make it come faster. But before you did that, a thought popped up in your mind, and that led to a question directed to Twilight.

"...Did you cum yet?"

"N-No," she replies.

At that point, that response made you feel terrible. You wanted to make this romantic for Twilight, and yet, at this moment, you were caring only for your own needs.

So rather than cum yourself, you hold it in as best as you possibly could, maybe for another minute or two. You gently peck Twilight's mouth with a quick kiss, looking into her eyes again.

"I'll let you cum first," you say, smiling back at her.

Gently, you slip one of your hooves from beneath Twilight's forelegs, dipping it beneath the covers.

Twilight begins to ask what you're doing, but is quickly cut off by a shaky gasp, her head pulling back, deeper into the pillow behind her, as you landed your hoof straight unto her clitoris.

Unlike most stallions, you gently rub and massage Twilight's clitoris, also flicking it carefully. In result, Twilight begins to moan quite loud, even scream at some points.

As seconds passed, Twilight's breathing became more and more ragged, her gasps became more frequent and short. Her chest expanded and compressed quicker and quicker with each flick and rub of her clit.

You could tell she was close herself.

As her orgasm grew nearer, she began to moan your name.

You actually missed hearing her say it, though you didn't want to ask her to say it again. But nonetheless, she continued to moan your name, while at some points chanting 'Yes' or 'Faster'. You almost laughed at how cheesy it seemed to be.

Suddenly, taken by surprise, Twilight's eyes opened wide; her mouth also opened wide, nothing but a whimper coming out. She twitched, her leg bucked forward, and your stiffness was almost instantly covered with flooding juices, most of it leaking down your scrotum and Twilight's rear, dripping down onto the mattress, which was, by now, soaking wet...and possibly ruined.

Not more than five seconds after Twilight came, you increased your pace, but made sure not to be too rough while doing so. Twilight, at this point, was almost completely limp on the bed. Weakly, she held your face with a hoof as you continued to penetrate her.

At this moment, the fire in your loins was unbearable. Your body was mentally screaming, "Cum, you idiot!"

You wanted to cum. You wanted to cum so bad, just release the flames and end the unbearable buildup.

You just wanted to show her how much you loved her.

...

And so you did.

With one final thrust into Twilight, not too hard, not too soft, you moaned to Twilight.

"I love you."

As you kissed her one last time, your lips placed perfectly on hers, your shaft exploded, though not literally, releasing gush after unending gush of what felt like months worth of semen into Twilight, coating her vaginal walls in cum and completely filling her womb to the brim with your "baby batter."

You still couldn't get over how cheesy that was.

The moment you came, your vision and your mind seemed to blank out, but you didn't black out. The one thing that filled your vision was a massive array of colors, swishing and swirling about like water, clashing and splashing against each other. Your body went numb, though there was still a bit of feeling. Goosebumps instantly covered your body, up and down, shivering you to your very core. Your legs, though they propped you up very little, still gave out, pushing you closer to Twilight, deepening the kiss.

Twilight moaned and shuddered herself, her whole body seeming to twitch and spasm, indicating a second orgasm.

Even after several seconds, you were still spurting out cum, though there was less of it each spurt, but there was so much of it, you could actually feel it begin to overflow and drip outward, dripping down Twilight's legs, and onto the bed-sheets.

Within almost twenty seconds, the spurts became dribbles, until there was nothing left.

But your ascent into Heaven lasted for almost thirty. The feeling of it was virtually overwhelming. It was unlike anything you have felt or even seen before. It was, in the best words you could describe at the moment, absolutely beautiful.

You never wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, however, your 'eternal' bliss slowly began to die down, and you were sucked back down to Equestria. Your hearing-though you don't remember going 'deaf'-was the first to return, then the feeling of your body, and then your vision, the colors and swirls now disappearing and fading away.

It's now been a minute, and you can still feel your lips pressed together on Twilight's. While you wanted to keep this going for a little longer, the burning sensation in your lungs told you otherwise.

With the realization that you need to breathe, you remove your lips, breaking the kiss, and you instantly begin to take in large amounts of air, breathing in and out heavily; you do this towards Twilight's chest so as not to breathe into her face. Twilight also seems to be doing the same, though aiming her face towards the ceiling. Her caressing hoof slowly falls limply back onto the bed. Her other hoof is no longer gripping the sheets, but is now laying upon her stomach. Her chest expands and contracts just as heavily as yours. She makes little gasps and audible moans in between each breath.

For a couple of minutes, the two of you lay there, trying to regain your breath and strength to move. As time passes, the amount of air you take in lessens, until after five minutes, you are able to breathe almost normally again, but the two of you continue to lay in the same position for several more minutes, as you try to get your strength back.

Several more minutes pass before you finally regain the ability to move, even a slight bit. Slowly, you pull your now soft stallionhood out of Twilight. In result, more cum begins to drip out of Twilight, further drenching the bed.

You carefully push yourself aside, falling gently onto the mattress. You are enveloped in the warm fluffiness of the mattress. It almost put you to bed immediately, but you stayed awake.

As you laid on the bed, you looked up towards the ceiling for a good ten seconds, looking at the texture of it. Slowly, you aimed your sight towards the window. While it was partially covered by drapes, you could still see that it was already night-time, apart from the dusk a little while ago. You actually wonder what time it is.

After a few more seconds, you turn your face away from the window and look back towards Twilight. Her eyes are closed, her mouth slightly open, and she is still breathing a slight more than you were, still catching her breath. You smiled a bit, knowing that you did well.

For several moments, Twilight lays in this position. As soon as her breathing normalizes, she slowly begins to open her eyes, though it takes a few more seconds before she notices you staring at her.

As she looks at you, she begins to smile, slowly and weakly lifting a hoof towards you, resting it on the bed just halfway.

Slowly smiling back, you lift your own hoof, gently resting it upon hers, tenderly brushing it side to side.

And for a while, the two of you just lay there in that position, not once tearing your eyes apart from the other.

It wasn't long before Twilight closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, clearly exhausted. Once she fell asleep, you did so yourself, knowing you earned it after a long day's work.

Dreamland was quite inviting indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

You slept for a good three hours, but slowly, your body was telling your mind to wake you up. With disappointment, you were thrust back into the waking world.

A shame, really. You wanted to stay a little longer.

As you opened your eyes slowly, you were greeted once again with the texture of the ceiling and the gentle wind of the moving fan above you. Taking a big whiff, you took in the aroma of the environment around you.

The air still smelled of sex.

Romantic sex, that is.

Turning your head to the right, towards the window, the outside lighting had not changed; it was still night time, though who knows how long you've been sleeping.

You weakly look around the room for a clock. Surely, Twilight has to have had a clock somewhere in her bedroom at least _once_.

Motioning your view towards the desk near the door, you spot a small clock, gently ticking away each second.

The time read 10:36 PM, catching you by surprise, as you were expecting it to be a lot later.

Sighing, you look back up towards the ceiling, just observing the detail of it; you never understood why you found yourself caring about its detail. Maybe it was out of sheer boredom, maybe you just liked ceilings.

You honestly did not care at all; you just wanted to look at it.

After half a minute passes, you slowly turn your head to the left.

The first thing that catches your sight is Twilight. Her eyes are closed, and her breathing is slow and steady. Every exhale she makes lets out a cute little sigh.

You wanted to cuddle her so bad right now, but you didn't want to wake her up.

But just looking at her sleep-in a non creepy way, of course-was more than enough to make you smile.

For a few minutes, you just laid there, listening to her comforting snores, watching her uncovered ear twitch every now and then. Who knew that simply sleeping could be so adorable, or in Twilight's case, adorkable?

But soon enough, the cute lavender Alicorn slowly began to awaken, first with a stretch, then a long and cute yawn, even more ear twitching, and then finally, her eyes opening, but staying only half lidded, likely from the light.

The first thing she noticed was you staring at her with a smile.

It was more than enough for her to smile back at you.

"...Hi," was the first thing she said, though quite tiredly, holding her hoof out to once again hold yours, already out itself.

Your smile warmed your face with happiness as you gladly took her hoof into yours. As you gently brush it, Twilight gently scoots up closer to you, your snouts almost touching.

The first thing you noticed close up were her eyes.

Her sparkly, purple eyes.

They looked so beautiful up close.

...

You wonder to yourself how you managed to catch such a lovely mare like her.

For several moments, the two of you did nothing but look into each other's eyes, as close as you could be, just laying there and being almost completely motionless.

But after a few seconds, Twilight gently closes her eyes and begins to inhale, getting a good scent of the room. As she exhales, her face almost instantly turns a faint shade of red, with her cheeks turning a faint tint of pink.

Opening her eyes, she smiles in a sheepish way, as if slightly embarrassed about the smell.

"...We should probably shower," she states awkwardly, but you only found it cute.

You didn't hesitate to agree with her, nodding your head in response.

Pushing herself closer, she wraps a hoof gently behind your neck, pulling your head closer to hers. For a brief few moments, your lips touched hers in another tender, loving kiss. You always loved the kiss, whether they were short or long.

When her lips separated, she looks up at you, back into your eyes, while giving a subtle wink at you.

Speaking up once more, she asks an offer you couldn't resist...

"...Care to join me?"

* * *

"Aaah!" Twilight moans again as you thrust into her backside once more, her rear end jiggling very slightly and her hooves slipping and sliding against the shower glass wall, thrust after thrust.

You weren't expecting to have sex again for at least another few days, at least until your relationship went further. However, there were some...'complications'...and the two of you _were_ in a hot shower, wet, and looking at each other's drenched bodies, so you weren't one to resist, and neither was she, for the time being.

In between every gasp, Twilight moans and gasps, trying to cry out 'I love you' or 'Faster'.

It wasn't long before the two of you came again. Making sure you were milked dry, you pulled out. Once your breath came back, the both of you began to clean each other up before the water got cold.

* * *

After the two of you got out and dried off, you scooped up the bedsheets and placed them into the washer, using almost half the washing detergent in the process. The bed was a bigger problem to solve, but after failing to clean the stains off, she decides to settle on flipping the mattress over.

Another half hour passes before the sheets are taken out and dried, the stains no longer visible on them. Just looking at the sheets alone made Twilight blush; you only laughed a little.

Once the sheets were dry, you both place them back on the bed, making sure not to miss a side. In result, the bed looked normal, no longer smelling of sex.

By the time you were finished, the time was 11:30, nearing midnight. While the town was still pretty lively at night, you watched out the window as ponies slowly began to enter their houses, ready to call it a day.

The two of you sit down on the couch for another twenty minutes, doing nothing but talking or joking. But before 11:50 hits, you ask her one question, one that you never really had the answer to.

"Um...before you...came...back in bed..." You knew what to say, but just trying to say it was awkward.

"...What spell did you perform...on your body?"

At first, Twilight looked at you a bit funny, but it took a few seconds for it to click in her mind.

"Oh," she exclaims, feeling embarrassed that she didn't remember sooner.

"W-Well...it was a...birth control spell."

"There's a...birth control spell?" you ask, honestly surprised you were only now finding out a spell like that existed.

"Well, yes...but it's only been around for a few years...and it only works with those who have a higher experience."

You laugh slightly. "I guess it's a good thing I came inside _you_ , then."

Your smile immediately fades as your mouth moved quicker than your mind.

"I didn't mean to...-That came out wrong."

Twilight, though heavily blushing, only giggled at your embarrassment.

"It's fine...I'm just glad I knew what I was doing."

"Especially with what we were _doing_ at the time."

"Yes, that too," Twilight says, once again giggling.

For the next few moments, the two of you don't say anything, but just stare at each other, into each other's eyes once more. While the smile stayed on your face, it quickly disappeared from a yawn, lasting several seconds.

You were really tired.

As much as you wanted to stay here, you sadly decided to call it a day yourself.

"Well...I guess I should head home now," you state to Twilight back in the living room. Slowly, you begin to get up from the couch, not forgetting to give Twilight a cute peck on the lips, and you head for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," you say slowly to her, smiling once again at her, before turning back to the door. Reaching it, you grab the handle with your hoof.

But the moment you open it, you watch as Twilight's hoof pushes it shut once again. Looking towards her, you notice that her face shows signs of sadness.

Upon asking her what's wrong, she stays silent, but once she speaks again, she only says twowords, the look of sadness not leaving her face.

"...Please stay."

At first, you didn't know how to react exactly. Of course, this wasn't an out-of-place thing to say, but more of a surprise to you. But as you looked into her eyes, noticing the lonliness in them, you knew why she wanted you to stay.

It took a couple of seconds, but you do respond.

"...Okay."

Okay, more simple than you imagined, but it was an answer. Plus, you wouldn't have rejected, regardless.

As soon as you gave her the answer, her saddened mouth began to curve upward, once again into a smile. Lifting her hoof out, she grabs your own, gently holding it.

"...Thank you."

* * *

Another ten minutes pass before the two of you, both now near dead tired, walk back up to the bedroom. The moment the bed catches your sight, you lazily slide beneath the covers, ending up in the same spot as before. You hear Twilight giggle at your little action. The blanket then begins to illuminate slightly before lifting up, giving you a view of the lavender mare before you, just before she herself slides into bed, the blanket then falling down, covering you once more.

Popping your head out from beneath the covers, laying it on the pillow, you look towards Twilight; her head, also laying on the pillow, faced towards you, her smile never having faded.

Her horn illuminates for a moment, and in an instant, the lamp turns off, shrouding the room in darkness.

For several moments, the room is silent, the dark lingers, and in the darkness, the two of you just stare into each other's eyes, not once breaking contact for a single moment, and it stays like this for at least half a minute, with the both of you never turning away.

And like this, you feel yourselves...pulling closer, in a sense.

Then once again, for the first time in a short while, the two of you closed the gap between your lips and they connected, slid, and brushed against each other. After a few seconds, your tongues made contact with one another, and just like before, they danced and twirled about in romantic harmony.

For what felt like a long time, you continued to kiss Twilight and she does the same. You held her against you, feeling the softness of her fur and the warmth of her body. You smiled into the kiss as she shivered from your touch, but at the same time, she giggled.

After at least a minute of non-stop kissing, the two of you slowly begin to pull away, a small drip of saliva bridging the gap before breaking moments after.

For several more seconds, the two of you once again look into the other's eyes, not breaking away and not blinking, even for a moment.

And then in the silence, you open your mouth, and those three familiar words come out.

"I love you."

Twilight smiles again, her mouth curving to both sides of her face, with her beautiful eyes glistening at you, as they always do.

"I love you too," she responds after a few moments, still never taking her eyes off of you.

But after a few more moments of continuous staring, you begin to feel yourself growing tired and nearly begin to doze off.

That was until Twilight turned around and nudged herself up against you.

The warmth of her body and the comfort of her fur was nearly enough to put you to sleep immediately.

But before you did, Twilight tiredly whispered to you.

"Good night."

Curving a smile, you replied back as best as you could.

"Good...night."

Snuggling up against her, it wasn't long before she fell asleep, her adorable snores making it clear, and as she fell asleep, your mind followed her.

As said before...dreamland was quite inviting indeed.


End file.
